Destiny's Song
by Protector-of-Atlantis
Summary: Title may change and I SUCK at summaries  After a freak accident on his and Kurt's anniversary, Blaine finds himself on the other side of the universe on the Ancient ship called Destiny, in the body of Lt. Matthew Scott.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: After a freak accident on his and Kurt's anniversary, Blaine finds himself on the other side of the universe on the Ancient ship called Destiny, in the body of Lt. Matthew Scott. Chaos ensues as both Blaine and Matt have to deal with adjusting to each other's unique situations and the possibility of being unable to switch back.

Timeline: Stargate Universe: Takes place between "Seizure" and "Common Descent. Glee: Takes place before "Rumours" and "Prom Queen". I have not been able to establish a decent time frame therefore in these events, Kurt and Blaine have been officially dating for about a month. If anyone can give me an actual time frame between the kiss in "Original Song" and "Born This Way" please feel free to let me know so I can correct anything, if not, it is what it is!

Author's Notes: Okay… if any of my old readers are reading this, please go and read my profile update (as soon as I do update it) for somewhat of an explanation on my other stories. Anyway, just like to start out by saying that this is an idea I had after a brief mental image… one of my many "What If" moments. And would you believe that this one idea has already in my mind spawned a 4 story series that I will try to do. Also just want to give you a heads up that even though this will be a typical slow update (even though I have the ideas in my head, actually trying to execute them is something completely different) I will also try to be taking a comic book/graphic novel approach to this story as well. Actually that's what this project began as in the first place cuz it would probably work out a little bit better anyway, but I figured why not go the fic route first that way I can figure out how many scenes I would end up doing. So I'll keep you posted on how that goes. Also, I'm still new to Glee even though I'm completely caught up with all seasons. Anyway, on with the story! Please enjoy and remember I'm not a professional. All feedback is welcome as long as it is constructive and not bashing.

CHAPTER 1

Staring out at the lake in front of him, Blaine began to wonder why Kurt had called for an "emergency meeting" here at the park. Sure it was beautiful place and he used any excuse he could to see his boyfriend, but it was rather odd. As he continued to ponder a few possible reasons, a cool breeze swept across the water, bringing a welcome feeling of relief to the sweat that was forming above his brow from sitting unprotected beneath the clear blue sky. Taking in the surroundings, and other people in the area, he also noticed that Kurt was late, which was very unlike him. Reaching into his blazer to pull out his phone, he was taken by surprise by a voice coming from behind him.

"I know I'm late! But I have a good excuse" Blaine smiled as he turned and saw the smiling face of the reason he was at Lima Park. Unfolding his legs from the park tabletop he was sitting on, Blaine took a moment to stretch the kinks from his body before jumping off the seat and walking to meet his boyfriend.

"This should be good" Blaine said, as he pulled Kurt into a hug. The strength behind the hug would have made Kurt think he hadn't seen Blaine in weeks, even though it had only been a few days, filled with phone conversations and texts messages into the late hours of the night. Breaking the embrace, Blaine faced Kurt and stared into his beautiful Ocean Blue eyes, then took a moment to admire his outfit consisting of a simple gray pullover and khaki pants. "As much as I hate to rush this wonderful moment, we'll have to make this meeting go by rather quickly. The Council also called for a meeting today at 5:30. Wes said something about discussing the future of the Warblers. Whatever that could mean."

"Sorry." Kurt apologized. "I would have been here sooner but unfortunately we had to once again keep Santana from mauling Rachel."

"What'd she do this time?" Blaine asked, rolling his eyes.

"Honestly, I'm not sure. I was zoning out while thinking about a certain someone who stole my heart and hasn't given it back yet. Which is completely fine with me!" Kurt replied with a wink. Extending his hand, he smiled and then glanced around the park. "Walk with me." With a grin, Blaine gladly took Kurt's hand and allowed his boyfriend to lead him down the path towards the small pier that extended over the lake. "I haven't seen Santana lunge at Rachel with such ferocity since she tried to take over Glee Club when Mr. Schuester was sick."

"I remember you describing Rachel's scream that day. One of pure terror. Remind me never to get on Santana's bad side. So what's the emergency aspect of this meeting?"

"Well, Mr. Impatient, I'm hoping you can talk to the guys on my behalf. So it's good you have a meeting to go to later."

"Kurt, is this something I'm going to regret later? Because I'm still feeling the effects of when you asked me to suggest your idea about an all male production of 'Wicked'. Wes STILL won't let that go!"

"Sadly no, nothing as epic as that. And I'm still disappointed that Wesley still fails to see the genius of that idea and how amazing it would have been. We New Directions are wondering if the Warblers would be interested in helping us prepare for Nationals."

"Wouldn't that be a conflict of interest?" Blaine asked with a grin. "Considering we ARE rivals."

"True. But we figured this would be considered special circumstances. We're throwing an early Memorial Day Benefit to honor local veterans next Saturday. And it wouldn't have to be all the Warblers. Just the ones who would be interested in helping out and who would be available."

Reaching the end of the small pier, Blaine turned to face Kurt, and was greeted with one his heartwarming smiles. "That's not a bad idea. Who managed to come up with that one?"

"Finn gets all the credit for this one." Kurt said as he turned to lean on the railing. "This is one of the roughest times of the year for him. When the talk about the celebrations and events in honor of the military begin, it reminds him more about his father that he never knew."

"Wow. Finn came up with this idea?" Blaine tried to hide the bewildered look on his face as he turned and propped his back against the railing near Kurt's arms. "Guess there's hope for him yet." To be honest, he didn't know Finn Hudson all that well except for the stories he had heard from Kurt and the ones mentioned by Mercedes or one of Kurt's other friends who had been along when hanging out. From what he could gather, Finn wasn't really the brightest bulb in the pack but he had his moments. "You know, I couldn't imagine going through life and only knowing my father through stories and shared memories."

"Yeah." Kurt sighed. "At least I was able to make my own memories of my mom before she died. And Finn gets really enthusiastic about the patriotic holidays. He tries to go all out with the celebrations when he can. And despite the near catastrophic outcome of last year Independence Day cookout, I totally want to back him up on this."

Blaine couldn't help but laugh. Kurt had told him about the chaos that ensued when Finn gathered his fellow Glee club members for cookout at his house. At the end of a three hour span, the casualties included different types of food that could pass for volcanic rock, three melted lawn chairs, an imploded barbeque pit, and four inches of Rachel Berry's hair needing to be removed due to a renegade firework. Needless to say after Rachel's emergency haircut, the night ended with dinner at Breadstix where it was certain Finn could be away from anything explosive or flammable.

"Well, I think it's a great idea and I think it's absolutely sweet that you want to you want to support your brother." Kurt grinned as he tried to control the blush that began to color his cheeks. "I'll run it by the guys this afternoon and see what they say. I'm fairly sure that more than a few of them would be happy to help out."

Smiling, Blaine shifted his position into one similar to Kurt's so that he too was gazing out at the crystal blue water before them and intertwined his hand with Kurt's. With a sigh of contempt Kurt leaned his head on his boyfriend's shoulder.

"Thanks for doing this."

"What? Holding your hand?" Blaine's response was met with a swat from Kurt's free hand, earning a laugh from Blaine.

"No, silly. For offering to help. And tell the guys that whoever wants to help out, we're meeting at Breadstix tomorrow afternoon at one to discuss everything."

"I'll pass it along." Blaine said before taking a moment to stare out at the beautiful scenery giving him a feeling of complete bliss and serenity. "So. Wanna tell me the real reason you wanted me to meet you here? I doubt you chose this location JUST to ask for the Warbler's help. You could have easily done that over the phone."

"True." Kurt replied with a grin. "But is it so wrong that I wanted to see you in person? But yes, I did have ulterior motives for asking you here." Removing his hand from Blaine's, Kurt turned away so his back was to the other boy. Blaine noticed Kurt reach into his bag and quickly turn back around, though his hands were still hidden behind his back. He also noticed that Kurt had a grin that would put the Cheshire cat to shame.

"Kurt, should I be worried? "

"Not at all." And with that, he presented a small box wrapped in glossy navy paper topped with a red bow. "Happy Anniversary!"

"Kurt, I-I'm… wow…" Blaine struggled to find the words. He of course knew what today was but he wasn't expecting Kurt to surprise him like this. As he took the box and began to look it over, he noticed Kurt's expression lessen a bit and began to look worried.

"You didn't forget did you? Or is it too much? I KNEW I shouldn't have done this!"

"Of course I didn't forget. One month ago today my life got SO much better. I'm just really sad that it took Pavarotti passing away for me to realize what I had right in front of me the entire time. And it's PERFECT! YOU are perfect."

Kurt breathed a sigh of relief. Granted it was a small gift but the anticipation of building up to this moment as the day went on was beginning to get to him. He took a moment to think back to his small feathered friend who he had been entrusted to look after shortly after transferring to Dalton Academy and being initiated into the Warblers.

"I guess Pavarotti saw it the whole time and decided to perform one final act to get us to see the light. But seriously, dying just to get us together? And people call ME a diva" Kurt said with a small grin as Blaine looked over the small box. "Well, are you going to open it?"

"Part of me doesn't want to. The wrapping style is so pristine; I don't want to disturb the perfection of it. Besides, I love the color scheme." With a smile, Blaine carefully slid his finger under the edge and slowly began to remove the wrapping while trying not to tear it. His smile only grew when he though he heard Kurt mumble something under his breath. "What was that?"

"I said you're a dork! Only dorks would take the time to slowly unwrap their gifts to save the paper." Blaine's laughter only increased at his boyfriends frustrations. After a moment, he finally had loosened the wrapping enough to allow its contents to slip into his hands. Blaine couldn't help but gasp at the beauty of the metallic silver box that he was holding. What caught his eye the most were the dark, block style characters that were etched into the top and around the edge of the box. He also noticed the separation line, indicating that it must open. Running his fingertips across the smooth surface, he grasped the sides and lifted the top of the box. Inside was a small egg shaped object. Reaching inside, Blaine picked up the object that felt like some type of stone, and noted the intricate design carved into the deep purple surface as well as a row of symbols on each side that were similar to the box that contained it. Kurt once again began to grin as he watched his boyfriend with amazement. "Do you like it?"

"Kurt," he started almost breathless. "It's beautiful! Where did you find it?"

"I saw it while Mercedes and I were out shopping a few days ago. We went into an antique store and it was in a display case. It caught my eye as we were walking around and it kinda reminded me of you: beautiful yet mysterious. Anyway, the owner of the store saw me staring at it and told me he found it in a box of items belonging to his great-great-grandfather." Kurt paused as fought to remember if he had used enough "greats" or not. "Then he tried to pitch some kind of story that it was 'written in a language long since forgotten' and that 'the bearer of the stone would have good luck'. I honestly think he was making the whole thing up but I really liked it and Mercedes was the deciding factor in me getting it."

"I love it!" Blaine exclaimed as he pulled Kurt into a hug. "Now I really feel like a horrible person for just wanting to take you out to eat tomorrow." Kurt couldn't help but laugh at how worried Blaine sounded. Pulling free from Blaine's embrace, Kurt put his hands on Blaine's shoulders, stared straight into his hazel eyes and gave him a reassuring look.

"I think that's a very romantic idea, so don't feel bad. What did you have in mind?"

"Honestly, I wasn't quite sure yet." Blaine couldn't stop the embarrassment from showing as he spoke. "I was hoping to figure out where I could take you, surprise you by picking you up and then going from there. But now I don't know? How would lunch at Breadstix sound. Since we're meeting there tomorrow anyway, we can get there an hour before everyone else to have some alone time. Get out plans out of the way and have the rest of the afternoon to ourselves to do with as we please."

"That sounds perfect to me." Before Kurt could say anything else, the moment was interrupted by ring of Blaine's phone. With a sigh, he reached into his blazer and pulled out his phone and took note of who he may murder later when the time was right and answered the call.

"Jon, this better be important." The aggravation was clear in Blaine's voice as he addressed the caller. Kurt smiled at the mention of the Warbler's talented beat boxer and leaned in to listen to the other end of the call.

"_It is. Somehow I got elected to be the one to call you and tell you to pull your tongue out of Kurt's throat and get back here as soon as possible. Fearless leader needs us to meet sooner than 5:30, so that gives you about twenty-five to thirty minutes to finish up and high-tail it back to Dalton. Oh, you are using protection right? I mean…"_

"Jonathan Hall, I swear if you if you even THINK about finishing that sentence you will deeply regret it the next time I see you!" Blaine began to turn red as his fellow Warbler started to insinuate the type of activities he and Kurt COULD have been and was more than glad when Kurt grabbed his phone away and spoke up.

"_Oh… hi Kurt."_

"Jon." Kurt replied back firmly. As Jon went quiet he was sure he could hear laughing in the background. "And you can tell Wesley, Thad and whoever else is in the room with you that the next time they interrupt a moment like this again…"

"_Message received loud and clear!" _Jon said as he cut Kurt off, fully aware of the type of punishment the diva could dish out when he was thoroughly provoked. _ "Really, I didn't want to do it, but they made me. And we actually do need Blaine back here sooner."_

"Fine." Kurt surrendered Blaine's phone and turned to once again prop on the railing as the conversation resumed. Only a moment passed when Blaine hung up and joined Kurt, face still red from the embarrassment.

"Sorry about that. Apparently a maintenance crew is coming in tonight and we need to vacate the commons room sooner than expected. So I really do need to get back. I hate to just leave after such an amazing time."

"It's okay." Kurt smiled. "I should probably head back myself. Mr. Shue wanted to have a brief meeting this afternoon before we meet up tomorrow." As he spoke, Kurt once again pulled Blaine into a hug and stood there for a moment before pulling away, but was still in Blaine's embrace.

"I'll call you tonight and let you know the decisions." Blaine stared deeply into Kurt's blue eyes and marveled at how relaxed he felt doing so. "After this little incident, they owe me!"

Kurt laughed at Blaine's aggressive emphasis on the last part of his sentence. As he tried to pull away, he was once again caught by Blaine's strong arms.

"Just one more thing." Kurt was taken completely off guard as Blaine leaned in and gave him a quick, passionate kiss on the lips. Both boys could have sworn that time literally slowed down as the moment occurred, and neither wanted it to end but unfortunately it had to. Breaking away, Blaine once again turned pink as he stared at Kurt's breathless expression. "Well, I was accused of the act so I may as well have gone ahead and actually carried it out."

Kurt just grinned as he and Blaine slowly separated.

"Hmm, I guess while you're gone, I'll have to think of a punishment worthy of the crime."

"I eagerly await sentencing, Your Honor." With a laugh Kurt shoved Blaine towards the small bridge that lead back to dry land.

"You better go before someone else decides to call. Or worse, they send a search party to look for you. And knowing Wes, he would use one of his connections to somehow get a helicopter out here and I would HATE to have to try and explain that to my dad."

"You're right." Blaine sighed. "Just keep your fingers crossed that I don't go to jail for murder tonight." With that, the boys said goodbye and Kurt watched as Blaine made his way to his car. Getting into his own Navigator, he watched as Blaine's taillights faded into the distance, started the engine and made his way back towards William McKinley High School.

* * *

><p>The hours passed slowly until night fell. Blaine's meeting with the other Warblers wasn't as important as Wes had made it out to be. In fact, the "future of the Warblers" topic was one of uncertainty until Blaine proposed Kurt's idea. Despite the fact that the meeting went well and the night was otherwise uneventful, Blaine was exhausted and was more than pleased to be back in his room. As he entered, he immediately began to loosen his tie and placed his bag next to his desk as he made his way towards his bed. As soon as he reached it, he collapsed face first into the soft pillows that he could have sworn were calling his name.<p>

After a moment, Blaine rolled over and reached for his bag. One he had the strap in his hand he pulled it onto his bed, reached inside and pulled out the small box that Kurt had given him. Once again admiring it, he opened the top, took out the small stone and began to more closely inspect it as he placed the box itself on his bed. As soon as it was fully wrapped in his hand, he could have sworn it felt like the stone had a very small vibration pass through it. Passing it off as just being tired, Blaine continued to roll the stone in his hand as he reached for his phone. As he picked it up, he flipped it open and immediately dialed Speed Dial 2: Kurt Hummel. Blaine's thoughts raced with excitement as the phone on the other end rang and on the third ring, his heart melted with the voice that answered.

"_Calling to beg for mercy and to plead for an easy punishment?"_

"I'll gladly accept whatever you decide fits my crime" He replied with a grin.

"_So how did it go? Any blood stains you need help trying to get out?"_

"Surprisingly no," Blaine started as he moved into a sitting position on his bed. After a moment he stood up and began to walk around his room. "Although as soon as I walked into the room, a few smartasses thought it would be funny to try and imitate what they THOUGHT we were doing. And the occasional catcall here and there. Though they were quickly silenced when I threatened them as I reminded them of the first and only time they pranked you."

"_Jeez." _Kurt groaned. _"One early morning with no caffeine meltdown and EVERYONE won't let you forget it!"_

"Well you have to admit," Blaine laughed, "seeing you go after Jeff with a frying pan was hilarious. Though we were lucky to have been able to pull you off of him in time before you could do any serious damage with the hair clippers you somehow managed to find. Jeff had to draw on eyebrows for a few weeks after that; would've hated to see what he would've done had you actually done something to his head!"

"_Well that's what he gets for coming close to ruining my wardrobe. WITH WATER BALLOONS! You do NOT threaten a guy like that, Blaine. It goes against all that is holy! Anyway, did anyone seem interested in wanting to help out?"_

"Everyone is all for it. The guys said they'd meet us tomorrow and are looking forward to it."

"_That's great! This is going to be so exciting working with everyone again. I can't wait."_ Blaine smiled as he listened to Kurt's enthusiasm about the joint venture. _"So, did you really like your anniversary present?"_

"Yes, I LOVE it Kurt. Thank you again." As he spoke, he continued to roll the small item in his hand and let the smooth surface grace the palm of his hand. " And remind me to thank Mercedes when I see her tomorrow."

"_Oh I have a feeling that she'll get around to bringing it up."_ Blaine paused in front of the mirror that hung next to his closet door as Kurt spoke.

"So do you guys have and specific songs picked out for next week yet?"

"_We've got a few ideas in mind but nothing is set in stone at the moment. That's one of the many things we're discussing tomorrow. If you or any of the other guys have any ideas, please throw them out there. As long as Rachel doesn't make all the decisions we're fine."_

"Sounds like a plan. And I do…." Without warning, Blaine suddenly began to feel extremely light headed. As he shook his head to try and hopefully clear up the feeling, he could barely hear Kurt calling out to him.

"_Blaine? Blaine, are you okay?" _Trying to regain his focus, Blaine fought to focus on Kurt's voice.

"I'm not sure. Maybe I'm just tired but I'm really dizzy and light headed all of a sudden. I should probably…." Before he could even finish that sentence, the phone and stone fell from his hands and Blaine too stumbled to the floor. Instinctively as he descended rapidly, he fought to brace himself and regain his composure but only resulted in knocking over the lamp on his desk causing the ceramic base to shatter as it hit the floor the same time he did.

Moments after he hit the floor, he tried to push himself up, though his motor skills seemed like they were ignoring him. Focusing all his thoughts, he managed to finally get his brain to send the proper signals to his muscles. Slowly he rose, and began to take in the sights around him. Confusion started to set in as the surroundings began to register in his brain but all other thoughts became null and void as he eyed himself in the mirror. Wide eyed with horror, he had to stifle a yelp as he noticed the face that stared back at him in the reflection.

"Oh crap!"

* * *

><p>Sorry this chapter is so short. I couldn't think of anyway to expand it without it dragging on more so than it already has. Also the next chapter is MUCH longer but a lot more happens. Please bare with me, I promise to try and make it worth your while. Also, stay tuned to my profile for an update on everything if you're an old reader of mine. I promise I'll try to somewhat explain. :)<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: So I wrote these two chapters together to get you started. Hopefully this will keep your interest. I'm gonna try to update as soon as I can but please note that I may not be that fast with an update. Ya know the whole life, work, writers block issues! haha Sorry for mistakes and half of the techno babble in this chapter I made up... which will happen a lot. But hopefully you enjoy it.

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 2<p>

_8 HOURS EARLIER_

Gliding through FTL always brought a feeling of relaxation and safety to the crew of Destiny. Unfortunately when the ship decided to engage in an extended FTL jump, it also brought boredom to a select few. It had been nine days since the ship had last dropped out and connected to a Stargate in range of the ship. Even though food and water supplies were well stocked, the anxiety of nothing going on besides the random systems check for the seventh time or inventory of the weapons in the armory being cataloged twice in a three day range was beginning to settle in the air.

Eli Wallace walked the corridors of Destiny at his usual pace, making his way nowhere in particular on this slow afternoon. Though his sense of "afternoon" was only determined by the time on the watch since every hour of the day seemed the same when you were stuck on an Ancient (in every sense of the word) ship traveling the far reaches of the unknown universe. The only time he felt a normalcy with time were the few cases when he would be allowed to gate to a planet that Destiny's computer deemed acceptable. As he rounded the corner of the corridor he was in, he bumped into Colonel Everett Young. Quite literally bumped into him, as he didn't see the colonel due to the fact that he had taken that particular moment to reach into his pocket and change songs that were playing on his iPhone.

"Colonel! Oh, crap, I'm sorry. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Eli." He assured the younger man as he steadied himself and regained his balance. Bending down, he picked up the phone that had landed on the floor after the collision and handed it to Eli. "I believe this is yours."

"Thanks." Taking it, Eli couldn't help but blush slightly. Even after ten months living aboard the ship, he still somehow managed to find ways to embarrass himself around the colonel at times.

"So, any destination in particular you were headed to?" The colonel asked, motioning for Eli to continue to walk.

"Just heading to the observation deck. Greer and I are supposed to meet up with Chloe and Matt for lunch and hopefully trying to figure out something exciting to help pass the time."

"I'm surprised Rush doesn't have you on the bridge doing some kind of diagnostic or whatever the hell it is that he has you doing."

"Oh, please." Eli scoffed. "I've run the same diagnostic on the weapons systems and an analysis of the power flow distribution so many times in the past few days that I can tell you from memory what each one says. No matter how many times he runs them, or what he expects the outcome to be, Rush is gonna get the same results each time."

Everett laughed at Eli as they continued their walk through the corridors, passing other crew members who were busily on their way as well.

"Well, at least he's keeping busy and not starting some kind of trouble."

"True. But, if you see him and he asks about me, please don't tell him you saw me. I've been trying to avoid him all day."

"Don't worry Eli, you're secret is safe with me."

"Thank you." As they continued to walk, silence momentarily fell between the two. Not wanting the awkwardness to persist, Eli once again spoke up. "So how have you been keeping busy the few days?"

"Oh you know, the usual: mission reports, updating Homeworld Command about the joys and the excitement of FTL travel, and the random mediation between the bickering scientist here and there."

With a laugh, Eli shook his head in agreement.

"Yeah, I know I've run upon a few of them and have even gotten involuntarily involved with some. I mean, I know we've had extended periods in FTL before, and that time we spent weeks repairing the ship in the void between galaxies, but there's just something different about this time. I can't really explain it, but I'll be glad to see some action again. And hopefully soon."

"I couldn't agree more, Eli." Young said as they paused momentarily in the corridor to let a few of the scientists pass by as they moved equipment via the Keno sled. "But you know what they say: 'Be careful what you wish for.'"

No sooner had Colonel Young passed along the words of wisdom, a shudder rocked the corridor, one of great magnitude that was sure to have been felt across the entire ship. Seconds later the sounds of the warning klaxons began to fill the corridors.

"What…the…hell?" Eli asked as he steadied himself against the bulkhead he was standing next to. After a moment, the vibrations subsided calming the surroundings before another wave struck, just as powerful, if not slightly stronger, that the previous. Showing the same concern and confusion as Eli, Young reached for his radio.

"Bridge, this is Young. What the hell is going on?" After a moment, one of the current bridge crew responded back.

"_Colonel this is Brody. Honestly I have no immediate idea what's going. Stand by, I'm hoping to have some answers for you in a few seconds."_

On Destiny's bridge, Dr. Adam Brody frantically scanned the information streaming across one of the many displays pouring out data. Glancing over to his friend and college, Dr. Dale Volker, he hoped to find the answers he had just promised Colonel Young.

"Anything?" he asked.

"Nothing solid, but it seems that the engines are what's causing us to think we're in California. Whatever is causing this…" Volker paused to steady himself against the console where he was sitting as a third wave of vibrations shook everything around him. "…is not registering right away. Although right before all this started, I detected a really weird energy reading on the sensors and then the engines just started acting crazy."

Back in the corridor near the observation deck, Eli and Young eagerly awaited a reply from the bridge. Within moments, Young's radio crackled to life once again.

"_Colonel, the only thing we've got at the moment is Destiny's sensors started to pick up an unusual energy signature and then the engines just started to go… wonky… That's why the ship feels like it's about to fall apart."_

"Wonky? Really?" Eli asked with a bewildered expression. "THAT is the word he uses to describe the situation? I think I'm starting to get even more worried!"

Before anything else could be said, a fourth tremor rocked throughout the vessel and the familiar sounds of Destiny's FTL engines powering down could be heard. Moments later the inertial dampeners kicked in as Destiny dropped out of FTL, the ship's structural integrity groaning as sub-light propulsion took over. Taking a moment to make sure that there weren't any more vibrations about to rock the ship, Colonel Young once again grabbed his radio.

"Brody, what the hell is going on?"

"_I'm not sure yet, Colonel. But sensors are going crazy up here. According to these readings, that weird energy ready I was telling you about is all around the ship now, although there is a MASSIVE concentration directly ahead of us."_

"Can you tell what's causing it?"

"_Negative. Whatever it is, it's causing the sensors to go haywire. And we can't get a visual from here. There seems to be some kind of lockout protocol is preventing the bridge module from rising. We'll see if we can find a way to work around it."_

"Copy that. In the meantime, Eli and I are close to the observation deck. We'll see if we can find out what's going on." Clipping his radio back to his belt, Young looked back towards Eli. "Lets go."

Without hesitation, both men took off at brisk run, rounding a more corridors until they reached the nexus right outside of the Observation Deck. Slowing down, they noticed that a small group of people had begun to gather and head in as well.

"Colonel! Eli!" Both stopped momentarily at the sound of their names being called, to be greeted by Matthew Scott and Chloe Armstrong, who both shared the same confusion as the rest of the crew gathered near the room.

"What's going on?" Chloe asked as they joined the other two.

"We don't know, but that's what we're here to hopefully find out." Eli answered as he motioned towards the door. As he turned to cross the threshold, Eli had to stop and catch his breath at the sight that filled the large windows of the Observation deck. "Oh… my. That… is… HUGE!"

Huge didn't even begin to cover it. Making their way towards the railing that were positioned in front of the windows, Eli Matt, Chloe and Colonel Young took in the sight of a humongous nebula like cloud that sat right in Destiny's path. Gripping the railings Matt leaned over to view either side of the curved observation windows, taking the size of the cloud. Retuning his attention straight ahead, he also noticed what appeared to resemble lighting flashing periodically in different sections of the anomaly.

"That looks like one nasty storm." Matt said as he continued to stare at the shifting cloud barrier.

Everyone in the room stood in silence at the sight, not sure what to make of it, until the quiet was broken by the sound of the radio coming to life once again.

"_Colonel Young, this is Rush, come in please."_

Unclipping his radio, the colonel never took his eyes away from the windows as he replied. "Yeah Rush, go ahead."

"_Would you and Eli please join me in the Control Interface Room? You're gonna want to see this."_

"Trust me, Rush, we're seeing it perfectly from where we are now."

"_Unfortunately, Colonel." _ The Scot began, the irritation clearly beginning to build up in his tone. _"It's what you AREN'T seeing that should be the main concern. Just please meet me here as soon as possible."_

"Alright, we're on our way." Tearing their sight away from the massive cloud in front of Destiny, Colonel Young and Eli, along with Chloe and Matt in tow, quickly made their way through the winding corridors towards the Control Interface Room.

Dr. Nicholas Rush studied the holographic display in front of him intently as the data continuously updated with what information the sensors could determine. As the reality of the situation set in, he didn't even bother looking up as footsteps in the room indicated the Young had finally arrived.

"Wow." Eli said as took a position next to Rush. "That's…."

"Completely unnatural." Rush finished. Confusion clouded Eli's face as Rush turned to address the 4 people who were now in the room with him.

"What do you mean, 'unnatural'?" Chloe asked as she too studied the display.

"Basically, this cloud, nebula, storm or whatever the hell it is, isn't supposed to be here. We're following the path that the Seed ships designated for Destiny and this _thing_ isn't in the database."

"So this formed after the Seed ships came through this part of the galaxy?" Matt inquired, trying to understand the readings the ship was giving them.

"How is that even possible?" Young asked, turning to Rush. "Wouldn't something of this magnitude take longer to form than the time between the Seed ships and now?"

"That's the more peculiar thing about this mystery, Colonel." Rush said as he walked to the console connected with the interface in the center of the room. Pressing a few buttons, a secondary display screen appeared next to the one showing Destiny's course. "These readings are showing radiation signatures that aren't naturally occurring. They are also what caused us to drop out of FTL."

"Um, need I remind everyone of what happened the LAST time we encountered something the Seed ships didn't know about?" Eli asked point blankly.

"Fortunately, I don't think this is the same situation. For one thing these readings don't match the signature that was being given off by the obelisk on the 'Genesis' planet, as you call it Eli." Rush said with a smirk as he glanced at Eli, causing the younger man to blush slightly. "But it seems like Destiny is planning on trying to punch straight through. We have two hours before we make contact."

"Can we alter course and go around it? I honestly don't like the looks of what may be inside of that cloud." Young asked as he walked closer to the display screen.

"I wouldn't recommend it, Colonel." Rush answered as he once again made the first screen the primary one. With a few more buttons, he zoomed out on the display, showing more of the cloud. "I've pushed the sensors as far as they would go, and with the interference, it looks like we would be in way over our heads. FTL would be useless and we'd only have sub-light capabilities. Trying to go around would be a futile attempt it seems."

"Not to mention there doesn't appear any gates in range for us to resupply with if we try to go around. Then we'd have to worry about power issues from not being able to recharge." Eli said from one of the other consoles in the room. As he read the information off the small display screen on the console, he looked up to face everyone else. "Basically, we go straight through and hope we'll come out soon or we're screwed."

"So what can we expect going through this thing?" Young asked.

"Well, judging how sensors are already having difficulty operating, I would say that basically we're going to be flying blind shortly after entering the cloud. And hopefully that will be all that happens. So far, sub-light propulsion seems to be unaffected so if we just stay on course, our speed should carry us through."

"Well Eli," Young started, "looks like you got your excitement after all."

"Oh joy." Eli said, less than enthusiastically.

"In the meantime, we'll just keep doing what we've been doing for the past nine days."

"Sounds like so much fun." Chloe said, emulating the same false joy Eli had used moments earlier.

Surprisingly, the next two hours came and went faster than expected. Matt believed it may have had something to do with the anticipation in the air as the Destiny drew closer to the ominous sight in front of the ship. Sitting at the helm of Destiny, Matt watched the bustling commotion as they inched closer and closer to the perimeter of the cloud. Turning his attention to one of the displays that began to beep in front of him, he read the information to himself before turning to face Colonel Young, who was situated in his normal spot in the center chair.

"90 seconds to contact sir."

"Understood." After a moment, he let out a low sigh before turning the chair to one of the many controls surround the seat. With the flick a switch he activated the internal communication systems. "This is Young, In a few minutes we will be entering the cloud. We have no idea how long it will take to traverse it therefore no estimate of when Destiny will jump back into FTL. Get comfortable people, it's gonna be a long ride." As he deactivated the com, he spun the chair to his right as Rush walked next to him. "Rush?"

"Just as I thought, sensors are already starting to have no effect. Intermittent at best; odd thing is, what little information I've been able to ascertain, there are pockets where the radiation is denser than the rest of the cloud."

"What does that mean exactly?"

"Honestly, I don't know yet. Could be nothing really."

"Alright, just keep me posted if you find out anything."

"Of course."

Within moments of the conversation, Destiny's bow began to cross into the cloud. As the ship entered, Matt couldn't help but feeling like he was driving through a thick fog. Except that instead of a car he was in giant spaceship and instead of a fog he had to settle with some kind of space cloud. As he watched the navigation screens, time seemed to just fade away into the background as the ship continued to sail through, trying to reach the other side without incident. After four more hours passed, Matt was able to leave the bridge and made his way to the mess hall. Grabbing a small plate of food, he then began the small trip to the observation deck where he found Chloe, Sgt. Ronald Greer and Camille Wray already there at one of the tables, staring at nothing in particular through the large windows of the observation deck.

"Hey guys."

"Lieutenant, hi." Camille greeted with a smile, "Pull up a chair and join us. After all, how can you pass up a _spectacular_ view such as this?"

Matt smiled at the sarcasm in Camille's voice as he settled next to Chloe.

"So how's it looking up there?" Chloe asked as she stole a stick of celery, or rather what passed for celery coming out of the Hydroponics dome, off of Matt's plate.

"Boring and quiet." He replied giving her a glance that translated into 'Did you seriously just do that?'

"Well, I think it's gonna be like that for a LONG while, brother." Greer said as he smiled at the couple's antics.

"True," he started. "But at least while we were in FTL, we were getting somewhere fast. This is just a snail's pace going nowhere."

"Call me crazy but I find this cloud thing a welcome change in scenery." Chloe stated as she continued to munch food from Matt. "Typically we're just seeing FTL or normal space when we drop out to dial a gate in range. And even then, not all of us are lucky enough to be able to go off world when that happens. So the typical scenery gets rather boring really fast."

"I have to agree with Chloe on this." Camille said as she took a sip of her tea.

"I don't know. There's just something about this thing that's really unnerving. And the fact that Rush says it may not be natural just creeps me out even more."

"What's wrong, Lieutenant? Scared of a little thunderstorm?" Greer taunted.

"Haha. Besides, you're one to talk considering you keep that…" Matt started before he was cut off by Ron.

"Hey, hey. We agreed to never bring that up again. Especially around anyone else present."

"There's a conversation that needs to be had." Chloe said as she shot the Master Sergeant a smirk of intrigue.

"Never gonna happen, Chloe." Ron declared succinctly. "Never…. gonna… happen."

As the group began laughing at the conversation that was never meant to be, Matt, glanced around the observation deck, taking note of who was there, or rather who WASN'T there.

"Where's Eli?" He asked, finally managing to grab a bite of food before Chloe had the chance to steal it.

"I think he's in shuttle 2." Chloe said, sneaking one more item from his plate. "He said something about Rush wanting to try and use the sensors in the shuttle to get better readings."

"I think I'll go check on him." He said, pushing his plate in front of Chloe, giving her an agitated glance. "For _some_ reason, I'm not as full I thought I would be." As he rose from the table, he leaned down giving her a kiss on the cheek. "See you later."

As he left and entered the corridor, he smiled to himself as he heard Chloe and Camille try to pry any information out of Ron pertaining to the story he almost told. Ten minutes into his journey towards the second shuttle bay, Matt noticed that these corridors were empty, which was rather unusual. He thought to himself that while maybe everyone was elsewhere taking in the sights, these halls that he had walked hundreds of times were actually creeping him out. As he continued down the abandoned corridor he entered the next junction and took a turn that would lead him towards the shuttle. No sooner had he stepped through the threshold of the next part of his route, the bulkhead doors behind him immediately closed together, filling the air with the sound of the mechanical whirling of the locking mechanism. Matt couldn't help but jump and turn around as the unexpected action took him completely by surprise. After he calmed his nerves, he walked to the door control, hitting the button to reopen the doors but was only met with the sound of the console rejecting the command.

"What the hell?" As he continued to repeatedly press he was met with the same sound of the door not cooperating. With one final push, and this one with more force than was probably necessary, Matt watched as the bulkhead retracted with ease. As the doors settled into place, he stared in confusion at the random act the ship had thrown his way. Once again beginning his way towards the shuttle Matt picked up his pace to a brisk walk, wanting to hurry and reach his destination before anything else happened, but unfortunately he wasn't that lucky. As he was passing through the next bulkhead, he barely made it through as those doors began to close as he walked by. However instead of locking as the previous door had done, every bulkhead door along the corridor began to open and close at the same time. Reaching for his radio, Matt's hand fumbled along his belt grasping at empty space where it should have been, only then realizing he had left it on the bridge. As the doors continued to malfunction, Matt decided to risk it and charged into a full out run, narrowly escaping being crushed by the door at the end of the corridor. When he was safely, well maybe safe wasn't the word but at least he was in one piece, he turned and just stared in astonishment as the doors settled back into place as nothing had ever happened. Taking a deep breath, Matt held it for a moment before letting it out very slowly and then took off in a sprint towards the shuttle which was thankfully just around the corner. He only slowed down when he reached the docking collar and walked towards the cockpit, where he saw Eli sitting in the pilot's chair.

"Eli." As Eli sat there with no response, Matt got closer and once called out to him, but louder this time. "ELI!"

Taken by surprise, Eli quickly turned to face Matt as he removed his earbuds. "Jeez, Matt! How about a little warning next time. You almost gave me a heart attack!"

"You think you've got it bad? I think Destiny is trying to kill me? That or either you were screwing with me."

"Uh… what are you talking about? And how exactly would I be 'screwing with you'?" Eli inquired with confusion plastered across his face.

"Well, for starters one of the bulkheads nearly gave ME a heart attack by closing right after I walked through. Then the damned thing wouldn't open and when it finally did, the whole hallway started going nuts!"

"Matt, I think this cloud thing is playing with you. Maybe you're just a little freaked out by it?" Eli gave him a smirk as he turned and went back to what he was doing.

"Of course I'm freakin' out… wait a sec. Did Chloe and Greer tell you I was on my way? Because I swear Eli, if you really are screwing with me…"

"What? No, they didn't tell me you were coming. And I'm telling you Matt, I didn't do anything to the doors."

"Great," Matt sighed as he sank into one of the adjacent seats in the shuttle. "So Destiny really is trying to kill me."

"Why would Destiny want to kill you?"

"I don't know. Maybe revenge calling her a 'rusty ol' bucket of bolts' one too many times. That or either…" Before Matt could say anything further, one of the instruments next to Eli began to beep rapidly and then silenced itself just as quickly as it started. "What was that?"

"Sensors picked up something for a split second. I've been trying to see if I could patch them in with Destiny's to give us a better idea of what's out there, but so far no luck."

"Well if you haven't had any luck why did it just go off?"

"Random glitch I guess."

"As if that hasn't happened enough around me in the past few minutes." Eli turned to stare at Matt thought to himself out loud. He rolled his eyed as he caught Eli's glare. "Keep it to yourself Eli, if you know what's good for you." Eli just laughed at his friend before turning back to his work, only to be once again interrupted by the sensors momentarily alerting them to something.

"Okay, there has GOT to be something out there!" Eli said as he reached for his radio. As he switched it on, he swapped frequencies and hoped that the person he was calling was actually going to answer. "Rush, it's Eli. Are you on the bridge?" Eli held his breath for a moment but released it as he his call got a reply.

"_Yes Eli, I'm here. What is it?"_

"Are the sensors on the bridge picking anything up?"

"_No, why?"_

"The ones in the shuttle went crazy twice but just for a split second."

"_It was probably just…"_

"Please don't say a random malfunction because I'm telling you…" Before Eli could finish, his eyes widened as he stared out the windows at a massive object that was becoming clearer in the distance... one that was getting closer to Destiny by the second. "Rush there's something out there and we are about to hit it."

"_I see it Eli. There's no time to alter course!"_ Within the next moment, Eli heard Rush's voice come over the ships internal comm system. _"This is Rush, all hands prepare for impact."_

Matt and Eli barely had enough time to halfway secure themselves as the mysterious object collided with Destiny's port dorsal superstructure. As the shields modulated to absorb as much of the impact as possible, the alloys of the hull groaned and buckled as it scraped with the unknown object.

On the bridge Colonel Young ran in just as the impact set off multiple small explosions around the room.

"What the hell's goin on?" He asked as he made it to the center seat with difficulty.

"We hit something." Brody replied

"Or rather something hit us." Volker corrected "Well, a mix of both but…"

"Volker, not now!" Brody yelled at him as they both frantically fought to bring the ship back under control.

Back in the shuttle, Matt and Eli struggled to hang on to the shuttles seats as the ship rocked violently. As the turbulence from the impact finally passed, they both watched through the shuttle's rear window as the mystery object passed to the rear of the ship.

"Come on!" Eli said as he patted Matt on the shoulder and started to run out of the shuttle.

"Where are we going?" He asked as he started to follow his friend.

"The third shuttle bay. We can get a better look through one of the windows on the back side." Matt could barely hear Eli as he ran through the corridors towards the third docking collar. As they finally made it to a window where they see towards the rear of the ship Eli let out an exasperated sigh. "Damn it. It's back in the cloud again."

"Alright, look, let's head back to the bridge to see if they've got anything more to work with."

With a nod from Eli, they both turned and started making towards the bridge. As they turned the corner to enter the junction the bulkhead in front of them closed without warning, blocking their way. Confused, Eli walked to the door controls and pressed the button. However instead of the bulk head in front of them opening, the one directly behind them also closed. Slowly Eli turned to face Matt and was greeted with a look that clearly said 'I told you so.'

"Still think I'm freaking out too much?"

Forcing a laugh, Eli once again reached for his radio to radio the Bridge.

"Rush, come in please…"

"_Eli we're a little busy up here at the moment. Why don't you make yourself useful and get up here to help."_

"Yeah, well that's kinda why I'm calling. Lt. Scott and I are trapped in a section near the third shuttle bay and the doors aren't opening. Can you see about getting us out, please?"

"_Stand by. We're starting to get reports of malfunctions all over the ship."_

"See, I told you!" Matt said, walking closer to Eli. "I knew I wasn't making it up."

"Yeah but you also said that Destiny was trying to kill you. And I don't think…" As Eli was countering Matt's argument he was cut off by the sound of air quickly rushing out of the area. "Okay, I take it back. Destiny is trying to kill you and now, she's trying to kill me as well!"

"What the hell was that?" Matt asked as the fear and worry started to take over. The only immediate response he got was just a blank stare from his friend. "ELI?"

"That, um, in my best guess was the airlock somehow opening and the air rushing out. Look as long as this bulkhead stays closed…" before he could even finish the locking mechanism on the bulkhead behind the slowly began to unwind, signaling that the door was about open, causing all the air in the small compartment to be exposed to vacuum. Wide eyed, Eli was immediately back on his radio. "Rush.. how about getting us the hell outta here! Like NOW! Please? BEFORE the air is gone!"

"_Stand by Eli, the systems aren't responding as they should. I should hopefully have you out of there in a minute."_

"Yeah, well, we're lucky if we HAVE a minute." As the duo stood there, the reality of the situation quickly sat in as they both realized there was nothing they could do. After a moment, their hopes began to rise as they once again heard the mechanical whirring of the door, only to realize that it wasn't the door in front of the but the one leading to vacuum. Within seconds, the sound of air beginning to rush out of the apart began to fill the small section. "Rush. The air has just started to get sucked out of the room, so please, PLEASE open the DAMN door!"

Seconds began to seem like minutes, and the minutes began to feel like hours as the air quickly became thinner and thinner with each passing moment. As their vision started to become hazy from lack of oxygen both were greeted with the sound of the bulkhead door in front of them unlocking and opening, not only allowing a welcomed exit but precious air to breath. Not stopping until they knew they were safe from the vacuum, Eli and Matt made it halfway back to the observation deck before taking a moment to fully regain their breaths. Matt watched as Eli walked to the nearest door panel and closed the bulkhead leading to the corridor that they had just left. Matt just shook his head in disbelief at Eli then looked up to be greeted by Lt. Tamara Johansen, the ships medic. Pushing Matt into a sitting position on one of the benches in the corridor junction she looked up to see her assistant doing the same with Eli. As she pulled an oxygen mask from the equipment she brought with her, Chloe ran into the fray, quickly taking up a position next to Matt.

"Okay, just take deep breaths and relax." She told the both of them as she started monitoring their heart rates and blood pressures. Slowly the both of them began to regain normal breathing patterns as they sat around in the momentarily quiet room.

"Are they gonna be okay, TJ?" Chloe asked as she intertwined her hand with Matt's and placed the other around his shoulders. TJ gave a reassuring smile as she removed her stethoscope and replaced it back into her gear.

"Looks like they're gonna make it. Though I wouldn't recommend staying around here any longer than we should." She said as she began to pack up the rest of her gear. With a nod, the group began to disperse and head towards the infirmary.

Two hours after the fiasco in the corridor surrounding the shuttle bay, the senior staff had assembled on the bridge, trying to go over what little data they had to go on.

"So what do we know?" Colonel Young asked as he leaned forward in the captain's chair.

"Not much." Rush replied as he paced around the bridge. "Except for fact that these malfunctions are completely random and have no idea what is causing them at the moment."

"Not to mention that we're starting to a few more sporadic reports of doors and bulkheads going crazy around the ship." Dr. Volker provided. "Also, we're not sure if it's related to the malfunctions or faulty sensor data but we're monitoring power fluctuations all over the ship, in all systems. Everything from shields weapons and even life support."

"So what about that object that hit us?" Young asked looking towards Eli and Rush.

"From what Matt and I could see from the shuttle, which wasn't really that much, it looked like some kind of satellite. I'm going back over the two sensor blips from the shuttle to see if they got enough of a reading to piece together a more accurate reading."

"Alright, in the meantime, how are we doing?"

"Well Colonel it seems that we're still in one piece. Our course faltered slightly from the impact but our speed is still constant and we're still going."

"Ok fine. Lieutenant Scott, I want you to use the stones to report to Homeworld Command. Let them know what's going on. In the mean time let's see if we can try to stay ahead of these malfunctions and keep them from happening."

"Yes, sir." Matt replied with a nod.

As the meeting adjourned, the scientists on the bridge began to dart around the various consoles, studying old data and trying to interpret the new information that was streaming live. As Matt made his way towards the communications lab he couldn't help but wonder, along with everyone else on the ship perhaps, what exactly was happening. He gave up on the mental inquisition as he soon determined that the answer was once again one that was outside his area of expertise. Arriving at the communications lab a few moments later, he was greeted by Corporal Barnes, the lucky solider who was the one in charge of monitoring all information regarding the long range communication stones. She smiled at him as he entered and typed a few commands into the laptop in front of her that was connected to the interface of the communications tablet.

"Anytime you're ready, sir."

With a reluctant sigh Matt picked up one of the small purple stones in the case that lay before him. Taking a moment to allow the stone to imprint on him, Matt was about to place the stone onto the tablet when the lights suddenly flickered. He rolled his eyes in disbelief that the illumination started to falter.

On the bridge, Eli noticed the disruption of power along the corridor that contained the communications room. As the pressed a few buttons to try and maintain the issues and alarm began to blare throughout the bridge. Fear began to cloud his mind as he realized what was happening.

"What's going on now? " Dr. Lisa Park inquired as she looked up from her station.

"Massive power surge and there is NOTHING I can do to stop it." As the other scientists in the room began to crowd around him, he was reaching for his radio to try and warn the two in the room. "Guys if you can hear me, you need to get out of there NOW!"

Unfortunately for Eli, his efforts were in vain. Just as Matt began to place the stone on the interface, the discharge of electricity surged through the room, striking the communications device before sparking back towards the laptop where Corporal Barnes was sitting. Matt didn't have time to react. Within mere seconds of the energy burst, he was thrust back with sever force to send him into painfully into unconsciousness as his head connected with the bulkhead behind him. As the surged quickly passed, the room became dark as what power was in the room drained from the surge.

Pulling herself to her feet, Barnes cringed as she realized her hands were burned from the discharge but thankfully, they didn't appear to be serious. As she rushed to Lt. Scott's aid, she grabbed her radio that had fallen during the commotion. Kneeling down beside him, she checked to make sure he was still breathing. Satisfied that he was, she quickly and painfully activated her radio.

"Lt. Johansen this is Corporal Barnes. You're needed in the Communications room immediately. Lt Scott is injured and unconscious. I'm not sure how bad it is." As she finished the plea for help she could do nothing more than just stare at the still form that lay before her, hoping that help would come soon.

* * *

><p>So I'm gonna try to make the chapter equal length if I can. Will try to have an update by this weekend if possible. All reviews welcome and PLEASE remember I'm not a pro! :D<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, first off, thank you to those reading and reviewing. You don't know how much that makes me happy that you're enjoying. Just a few things to say before we get started:

1) Back to Chapter 1: I need to give credit where credit is due. With me uploading in the middle of the night and me being half asleep, I TOTALLY forgot to give credit to my friend for helping me out. The ideas of the male version of "Wicked", Kurt's wardrobe being assaulted by water balloons, and Jeff's eyebrows being shaved belong to DerekG (who has a really funny story on here called "Blaine is a Unicorn" Look it up if you want a good laugh) I didn't mean to leave it out, I just forgot... sorry!

2) Sorry it took longer than expected to get his chapter up. Sequencing was giving me issues and the events in this chapter weren't falling together as smoothly as I wanted them to, so hopefully I've got it worked out decently. If not, I truly do apologize. I also will hope to be able to update sooner since I am now going to have a little bit more free time starting this week, but I can't make any promises.

Anyway, that's it for now so please, enjoy! :)

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 3<p>

For those trying to respond in the aftermath of the overload at the communications room, the passage of time varied. For TJ and Chloe the journey to the wounded Matt seemed to take longer than normal to reach the room. For Corporal Barnes, time seemed to pass at a much slower rate as she sat by helpless. Though for Eli, Rush, and Colonel Young, they were able to reach the damaged room with moments of the incident. Instinctively Eli was his friends side, followed by Young as Rush helped Barnes to her feet, trying to avoid further injury to her hand. As soon as he was certain she would be okay until help arrived, Rush turned his attention disheveled room and the almost completely destroyed equipment. Within moments, TJ and Chloe burst into the room and immediately set to work checking the extent of Matt's injuries.

"Is he gonna be okay, TJ?" Eli asked as he slid to the side to allow the medic more room to do her job. TJ could see the fear as plain as day on his face and did her best to try and reassure him as she pulled her pen light from her pocket.

"He doesn't appear to be bleeding so for starters, that's a good sign." Using her free hand she steadied his head and pried open Matt's eyelids to check his pupils. Though not completely satisfied with the result she glanced back up and gave Eli a small smile. "His pupils are sluggish but responsive nonetheless and his breathing is a bit irregular. Chloe, I need you to call for the Kino sled. He needs to be stabilized a bit more before being moved."

Without another thought, Chloe immediately did as she was asked, then turned her attention to Corporal Barnes' injured hand. Colonel Young watched as she pulled out a roll of gauze from the medical kit she brought along and began wrapping her hand, then turned his attention to Rush as he decided this part of the situation was under control. Side stepping one of the chairs that had crashed to the floor, Young made his way over to where the scientist was inspecting the communication's terminal for any damage that may have been inflicted during the power surge.

"How bad is it Rush?"

"Well, surprisingly there doesn't appear to be any permanent damage to the stones or the terminal." He said without looking up from the laptop screen. "Interestingly, it appears that the connection was made and according to the readings, it may even still be in place."

"How is that even possible?" Young asked confused.

"The communication stone still has Lt. Scott's imprint and according what the data is telling me, it's working properly. However this could be yet another glitch brought around from the overload and Lt. Scott may still be in his own body. But until I can look over the information in greater detail, I can't know for certain."

A few moments later, their conversation was interrupted by the sound of Sgt. Greer and Lt. Vanessa James entering the room with the Kino sled that Chloe had summoned. Greer guided Eli's floating slab next to his injured friend and situated it so he and James could offer their assistance.

"Okay, guys." TJ began as she moved some of her equipment out of the way. "On 'three', let's pick him up." As Ron moved to Matt's feet, Eli positioned himself next to TJ in order to help lift his friend as the medic steadied his neck and head to avoid further injury. Once Eli had gently worked his arms under Matt's back legs, both he and Greer nodded to TJ indicating they were ready. "Okay: one, two, _three_!" As they lifted him up, Vanessa pushed the sled closer until it was directly beneath Matt. When the trio lowered him down, the numerous floating spherical cameras that Eli used to fashion the contraption groaned as the weight of a person tested their strength. Making sure he was properly situated on the makeshift gurney, TJ turned and nodded at Colonel Young then returned her attention to her patient. "Alright, let's go."

Young watched as Greer, accompanied by Eli and James, pushed the injured soldier out of the room, followed by TJ then Chloe who had her arm around Cpl. Barnes for support. As they left the room Young then returned his attention to Rush, who was also watching the group leave and head for the infirmary.

"When can I use the stones?"

"Honestly I wouldn't recommend immediately Colonel." Rush replied staring quizzically at the computer screen. "Given recent events, it could be dangerous."

"All the more reason I need to get to Earth. You said the connection is still possibly in place. Who knows what Scott's condition is. I need to be on Earth and find out what's going on."

"Alright, Colonel. Look, give me half an hour to make sure the communications terminal is in perfect working condition."

Young didn't even acknowledge Rush's response. Instead he turned and exited the room to leave the scientist to his job. His destination was nowhere in particular. It seemed that no matter where he went, there was either something going wrong, bad news from one person or another, or another injury revealing itself from the random events plaguing the ship. Rush was true to his word, however and after thirty minutes had passed, he found himself back at the communications lab. When he reentered the room, he noticed that the stone Lt. Scot had used was no longer on the terminal.

"You disconnected Scott?" Young asked, pointing to the terminal.

"Well, that's another peculiar mystery that has arisen, Colonel." Rush answered as he leaned back in the chair he was sitting in. "After going over the equipment, I saw no reason why it wouldn't be safe to deactivate the equipment and then restart it. When I did, however, I noticed that the link was still in place. And learning from past experiences, we know certain contributing factors can cause the communication link to be continuous no matter the method used to try and sever it."

"So what you're saying is that it isn't safe to connect to Earth?"

"Actually, quite the opposite. It seems that while the other stones would be able to operate as they were designed to, this stone in particular is still connected with Lt. Scott no matter what methods I use to try and disconnect and reset it. And the real mystery lies in the fact that it has nothing to do with our end. The problem appears to originate on Earth."

"Okay gang." Young said as he sat down and picked up another stone. "Let's split up and search for clues." As he grinned at Rush rolling his eyes, he placed the stone onto the terminal and allowed his consciousness be instantaneously carried across the cosmos to Earth.

* * *

><p>As he paced the floor of the communications lab at Homeworld Command, Major Justin Peterson couldn't help but wonder why he was the lucky one assigned to this aspect of one of the most amazing assignments anyone could get. Of course there were times things could get touch and go, but that came with the territory of working at the Pentagon. However, it was the long, boring waits like this one that he began to question his sanity.<p>

"You know you keep that up, you're gonna wear a hole in the floor."

Stopping mid-stride, he glanced over at Doctor Bill Lee as he didn't' even look up from the newspaper he was reading?

"Sir?"

"Look Major," the scientist began finally raising his gaze from the paper, folding it and then placing it on the table. "I know this isn't the most glamorous job in the program but…" Dr. Lee trailed off as his face went blank momentarily, before once again focusing on the man in front of him. Quickly he glanced at the monitor next to him and sighed before turning back to the major. "Does he ever leave?"

"Excuse me?" The Major asked slightly confused.

"I'm Colonel Young, Major and I was just wondering if Dr. Lee ever leaves this room?"

"Surprisingly he does, sir." The major replied with a chuckled. "What can we do for you, Colonel?"

"Well Major, I was hoping you could tell me about the condition Lt. Scott is in." Colonel Young, now inhabiting the body of Dr. Lee, told him as he rose to his feet.

"I'm sorry, sir, I don't know what you're referring to." Peterson told him, the confusion clear on his face.

"What do you mean? About forty-five minutes ago, Lt. Scott used the stones to report in. However there was a power surge that damaged the room but Dr. Rush said that the connection was made and is somehow still active. He also tried to reset the stone on Destiny but apparently the connection is somehow being maintained on this end."

"I'm not sure what to tell you, Colonel but Lt. Scott never connected with Earth." Major Peterson told him, trying to understand what he was being told. "You're the first person from Destiny to connect with Earth in days."

* * *

><p>Blaine wasn't sure what was going on. One moment he was talking to Kurt and started to get dizzy before guessing he blacked out. Now he was aware of a sharp pain in the back of his skull. When he tried to reach out and touch his throbbing head, the pain only radiated outward and increased. Giving up, he tried to remember how he had hit head but the memory was eluding him and the thinking only seemed to cause his head to hurt more.<p>

'Kurt.' The thought hit him harder than he had apparently hit his head. Surely Kurt was beginning to go into one of his diva freak out if Blaine had passed out while talking to him. Slowly he once again tried to control his arm as he began to feel around for his phone, hoping it was still in reach. As the sensations started to register in his brain, he realized that he was situated on something soft and soon his finger discovered that he was slightly elevated. 'Maybe I've been out of it longer than I realized.' Continuing to will his hands to explore, he let out a small gasp as his arm fell off what he assumed was the bed he was laying in, further intensifying the pain that was coursing through his body.

"Hey, hey. Take it easy. You've been through a lot. You're in the infirmary." Came the soothing voice of a girl he didn't know. Blaine struggled to open his eyes at the sound of the voice but closed them tightly again as the light caused his eyes to burn. He wasn't sure how he was going to do it but he needed to find out where he was. Once again, he willed his arms to try and push himself up farther but was immediately stopped by the same voice, only it was closer than it previously was, and the touch of a hand on his shoulder. "Whoa, whoa, whoa. Just what do you think you're doing? You're in no condition to try go all gung-ho on us at the moment."

A few seconds later, he felt his head begin to elevate and soon he was in a semi-sitting position. Once again, he attempted to open his eyes and this time, Blaine forced them to stay open no matter how much the light hurt. At first all he could see was just a giant blur. A moment passed and he thought his sight was getting better but then he closed his eyes once more as a bright light was in his sight.

"Sorry about that. I'll try checking again once you're eyes have readjusted to the light. Head injuries, blacking out and bright lights don't really mix well." She, who at this point still was nameless and faceless, said once more. The next sensation he got was the warm feeling of a hand followed by a cool cloth that was wiping away sweat he didn't realize he had. Of course, he still wasn't in complete control of his senses so it was no wonder he didn't know. "How are you feeling?"

"Head hurts." Blaine's voice was a whisper and he didn't know if it was because he was in pain and still recovering or something else, but he could have sworn his voice was different.

"I can imagine so. From what I was told you're probably going to have one hell of a headache for a while. Think you can open your eyes for me now?"

With a nod, Blaine once again opened his eyes to the blurred world around him. He could only imagine his face with the stupidest of blank looks and prayed Kurt was nowhere to be found in the infirmary to taunt him about it. That is if he didn't kill him for making him worry first. Then realization hit him again.

'Wait a minute, infirmary?' Surely if he was unconscious Dalton officials would have sent him to the hospital instead of keeping him on campus grounds if something serious had happened to him. Blinking a few times, the clouds in Blaine's visions began to clear but only slightly until he repeated the process two more times. As the blurs began to take solid form he noticed the blonde woman standing beside him, the obvious owner of the voice who had spoken to him moments earlier. Staring into her caring green eyes, Blaine couldn't help but feel like he was in good hands. However as he began to glance around the room, his confusion resurfaced as he took in the strange surroundings. The color on the walls didn't match any hospital he had ever seen before, and neither did the décor. Studying the structure of the room in more detail, Blaine began to think that maybe in fact he had been stashed away into the basement of an old building.

"You know you're becoming a regular patient of mine today." The young woman said with a small smile as she turned to a small beside stand, snapping him away from his thought but only adding to the confusion. "If you really wanted to spend more time with me and catch up, all you had to do was stop by. I don't think Chloe would mind."

'Regular patient? Catch up? And who the hell is Chloe?' The thoughts continued to race through his mind as more questions formed than answers.

"Speaking of Chloe, she went to grab something for you to eat just in case you woke up. She also mentioned tracking down Eli to give him an update. You know Matt, he really looks up to like a brother." As she turned back to face him, she clearly noted the confusion on his face. "Are you okay?"

"I think so." Blaine responded but this time he was certain his voice was different, as if it wasn't even his own. "But who is Matt? And why does my voice sound so different?"

As he spoke, Blaine was sure he noticed the woman's face change expression as if she immediately knew the reason for his confusion.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I just assumed you were Lt. Scott. I didn't realize the communication link was still in place, let alone actually been established. I'm Lt. Tamara Johansen but everyone calls me TJ. You're in the infirmary on Destiny; there was an accident in the communications room which is why you've got the bump on your head."

"I… don't understand." Blaine barely managed since he did not really understand what he was being told. "How did I get here? And what is this place?"

This time it was TJ who was confused. She was positive that there wasn't any brain damage but was unclear as to why nothing seemed to be registering with whoever it was she was talking to.

"Can you tell me your name?" She asked walking towards him with caution.

"My name is Blaine. Blaine Anderson."

"Blaine? What do you remember before waking up here?"

"I was in my room, at school. My boyfriend called me and then I felt dizzy and then…"

"Wait," She started as she tried to comprehend the information she was getting. "school? How old are you?"

"I'm seventeen. Why does that have to do…" Blaine trailed off as he noticed for the first time what he was wearing. The black pants and boots that adorned his lower body were bigger sizes than what he normally wore, yet they fit him perfectly. Frantically searching around the room once more to try and get more answers, Blaine froze as he caught his reflection in the monitor of an unusual piece of equipment that was next to the bed he was sitting on. It took a moment for what his brain to register what his eyes were seeing, only that it wasn't _his_ eyes that were staring back at him. Not only did the eyes not belong to him, the face staring back at him wasn't his either.

"How… how... how… how is this even…" was all that Blaine could manage before panic truly set in. Within moments his breathing became rapidly unsteady and his head once again started to feel as if it was spinning. While he had never had a panic attack before, Blaine was certain he was having one now, and the feeling wasn't one he was enjoying.

"Okay, Blaine, I need you to calm down. You're going to be okay and if you start to hyperventilate you're only going to make your current condition worse!" As TJ tried to calm the clearly frightened young man she reached onto the small beside table and grabbed a syringe filled with a clear liquid. "Now, I'm going to give you a mild sedative to help you relax and once you're calm we're going to figure all this out alright?" TJ didn't even wait for Blaine to nod his head in agreement as he tried desperately to steady his breathing. Pushing the needle into his arm TJ pressed the plunger at a constant rate to allow the contents of the syringe to be distributed through his system in hopes that it would quickly begin to take effect. She sighed with relief as his breathing pattern once again became steady after a few moments. Placing her fingers against Blaine's neck to feel for a pulse she watched as his eyes fluttered shut and he fell back into a sleep induced rest brought on by the sedatives.

For a moment she began to worry at the reaction brought on by the medicine but then remembered that Matt's body had this reaction to the chemicals in the mixtures and she began to relax. As soon as she gave him another quick check she stepped back to reach for her radio but stopped when Colonel Young had and two other soldiers entered the infirmary.

"TJ, I need you step away from him. That's not Lt. Scott." As the two armed officers began to walk towards her sleeping patient, she stood in their way preventing them from moving any further. They could only glance back to their commanding officer with uncertainty as she stood her ground. "TJ, didn't you hear what I said? Stand aside."

"I heard you, sir. I know that's not Matt. And we have a problem." She said as she glanced back to the slumbering body behind her.

* * *

><p>Matthew Scott stood wide eyed as he studied his reflection in the mirror in front of him. The face that stared back couldn't have been any older than sixteen or seventeen years old. That fact alone scared the crap out him. He wasn't sure how it happened or why it happened but he knew that the fact that it <em>did<em> happen couldn't mean good news for him. Once again taking a glance around the room he found himself him, his eyes locked onto the communication stone that was on the floor at his feet. As he bent down to pick it up, he heard a voice calling out into the room.

"_Blaine! Blaine please tell me that you're okay! I'm calling an ambulance if you don't answer me now!"_

Glancing over to the corner of the room, he discovered the voice was coming from a phone that was apparently in the middle of a conversation when everything appeared to go to hell. Not sure how to properly tell the recipient on the other end that the person they were talking to was no longer there, he quickly pressed the END button and hoped for the best. With both the phone and the communication stone in his hands, Matt couldn't resist sitting on the bed in the room as he tried to piece together what exactly was going on.

For starters, despite what Eli was telling him, Destiny was trying to kill him for some reason. From being trapped between bulkhead doors, to being almost suffocated by the vacuum of space, and then the overload in the communications room. Matt thought about that brief moment as the switch occurred and vaguely recalled hearing Eli say something about an overload. But that was all he could remember before ending in his current predicament.

As he was trying to wrap his mind around the entire situation, the door to the room he was in burst open and a rather flustered young Asian boy, roughly the same age as the body he was in Matt guessed, dressed in shorts and t-shirt ran into the room holding a phone in one hand and a baseball bat in the other.

"Blaine! Are you okay? Here I am trying to get some sleep and Kurt calls saying there was a crash in here and that you weren't answering! What's going on?"

"Sorry," Was the only thing Matt could manage as he stared at the sight before him. He didn't really know what was going on but quickly started to improvise as he glanced at the broken lamp on the floor. "I… tripped and fell. Was really stupid. Sorry."

With a sigh, the boy glared at him before bringing the phone to his ear. "He's okay Kurt. The idiot just tripped over his own feet. Yeah, I thought we were past that stage as well. Sure thing I'll tell him. Okay that part, I'll leave out and _try_ to forget myself so I won't have nightmares. Yes Kurt. _Bye Kurt!_" As he flipped his phone closed, the glare turned into a look of concern. "Are you sure you're okay, Blaine? You didn't hit your head or anything?"

"No, no I'm fine. Guess I was just tired and didn't watch where I was walking."

"Well, be more careful next time. I can't be your boyfriends' emergency service _all_ the time." He said with a grin as he walked out of the room.

'Boyfriend?' Matt thought to himself as he watched the other boy pull the door closed behind him as he left. After a few moments he was quickly at the door and locked it so no one else would walk in and he would have to figure another cover story. Turning his back towards the door, he leaned against the wood and sank to the floor, trying desperately to figure out how he was going to get out of this problem. While he was trying to wrap his mind around what was going on, the phone in his hand began to vibrate. Glancing down he noticed it that the screen was displaying a text message from 'Kurt'. Against his better judgment, Matt opened the message and read it to himself.

'_Sorry for over reacting. Was really worried. Talk soon. Luv u.3 K"_

Matt had to resist the urge to beat his head against the door, but realized that wouldn't' solve any problems. However as he stared at the phone in his hand, he was struck with an idea. A long shot but at least it was an idea that could possibly help him out. Taking a few moments to rack his brain, Matt dialed a number into the phone and waited as the call was connected. He sighed with relief for getting the number right as the operator on the other end answered.

"_Thank you for calling the Pentagon, how may I direct your call?"_

"This is Lt. Matthew Scott. I need to speak to Colonel David Telford immediately!"

* * *

><p>One more thing: And this may be hard to explain so I'm going to do my best. On the show, when someone uses the communication stones, what happens is that one actoractress changes places with another who is using the stones. The viewers see who is supposed to be switching except wearing the other person's clothes, but the characters still see the person who was standing next to them. Example Character A is on Earth wearing shorts and a red shirt. Character B is on Destiny wearing blue jeans and a green shirt. They use stones to swap and now A is wearing B's clothes and vice versa. Okay, yes I know I probably jut made that worse but now basically when you see "Blaine on Destiny" just actually picture Blaine in a military uniform and Lt. Scott wearing the Dalton outfit. Maybe I should've just said that in the first place! haha anyway, it's 1:45 am and I should be in bed by now! Update soon I hope! :D


	4. Chapter 4

Okay, guys. Sorry it's taken so long to update. The past few weeks have been REALLY hectic at work, plus combine that with a few person issues that came up AND the typical writer's block... yeah, NOT fun. Anyway, Sorry this chapter is kinda long. It's also not the best. I have having issues with it, not because I didn't know how to go, just that I was having issues getting what I wanted to happen to translate into words.

I also want to say a few things before moving on to this chapter:

1)Thank you to all who are reading and reviewing, especially B & woodsse (also if you're not reading woodsee's story "One Day, One Night"... well let's just say that YOU NEED TO!). Also, please don't think this is one of those "if I don't get more hits/reviews, I'm not continuing" because it's not. This is an idea that I wanted to play with and am actually having fun with for the most part. I know this is a crossover and that's not going to get as much traffic as my other story, which will be updated eventually when I get that one's directions down. I also just want to say that I do appreciate you taking the time and reading when I was told in the past by a few people I shared this idea with that it was "stupid" and simply "unrealistic". Well, isn't that what Fanfic is for? FOR THOSE TYPES OF SITUATIONS? Anyway, thank you again.

2) Check my profile for info relating to this story. It's not necessary but, it may be helpful if you've stumbled across this fic while being a fan of one show and not the other. It will also help give better details... something that I'm not very good at describing at times. Okay, I THINK that's it for now... on with the show!

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 4<p>

Matt stared at the phone in his hand in disbelief. Disconnected… _again_! For the third time within a ten minute span. Why was the officer assigned to the reception desk having a hard time comprehending that this was in fact a true emergency and that he was who he said he was? Instead he was the victim of what the officer thought was a clever ploy of placing him on hold and then disconnecting the call after a few minutes. Taking a moment to try and regain his composure before causing an outburst that would more than likely draw unwanted attention, Matt began to pace around the room, going over what he knew, or at least what he _thought_ he knew, in his head.

'Okay,' he thought taking a long look around the room, only stopping when he noticed a desk situated on the far wall occupied by a stack a books. As he walked towards the desk, a chill ran down his spine as the realization hit him. 'So one minute I'm on Destiny, and despite what Eli said, Destiny wanted me dead. However, instead of getting killed, I end up back in my nightmarish high school days!'

Matt cringed as he saw the advanced Physics, Calculus and Latin text books that were sitting neatly on the desk next to the window. The window… the perfect opportunity to actually get a chance to perhaps get a clear idea of where he was. Drawing back the curtains to take a look outside, Matt could barely make out the outline of an adjoining building in the dark, moonless night. Only on the far horizon was there any light to indicate either a small town or city, but that wasn't enough to help him.

"Great." He sighed to himself. "Just great." Letting the curtain fall back into place, he walked back towards the bed and sat down, burying his head in his hands. After resting for a moment, he once again looked at the phone in his possession and pressed redial, determined _not_ to take no for an answer any more.

* * *

><p>Colonel David Telford placed the handset of his phone back into place and sank back into the leather chair in his office. Letting out an audible sigh, he rubbed his eyes before staring blankly into empty space. Two weeks had passed since the 'incident' on Langara, but the mission still left a bitter taste in his mouth. Despite the fact that his actions were justified and he had the full backing of the IOA, the backlash of the failure of acquiring a means of dialing Destiny was beginning to take its toll. Feeling the need to get some air and stretch his legs, David happened to glance at the computer monitor on his desk and noticed the flashing email from Dr. Lee<p>

'COMM. LAB ASAP! URGENT! DR. LEE'

"And the hits just keep coming." The colonel sighed as he pushed away from his desk. Grabbing a stack of files and folders, he made his way in the direction of the front reception desk before heading to the communications lab. In his experience, Dr. Lee's "urgencies" weren't always as urgent as he claimed them to be. As he made his way through the crowded hallway, he was surprised by how many people were still in the building at this time of the evening. Continuing on his way, the passing military personnel, scientists, and civilians alike gave the Air Force Colonel an amicable nod. Slowly, as he began to reach the reception desk, his hearing picked up on an interesting conversation that seemed to have the Airman staffing the desk in a not so friendly mood.

"Sir, as I've said before, Colonel Telford is a very busy man and is currently unreachable. Yes, sir, I… sir, I understand. If you would be so kind to wait on hold for a few minutes while I see if I can get someone to assist you." No sooner had the officer pressed the button to hold the call, he rolled his eyes, let out an exasperated sigh and slowly rotated his chair to try and alleviate some of his stress.

"Airman?" Telford said with a semi-confused look on his face as he stepped up to the desk. Within seconds, the young man quickly stood up and snapped to attention. "At ease. What's that all about?

"Honestly, sir, I'm not entirely sure." The Airman replied before indicating towards the phone. "This is the fourth time this kid has called asking for you. He's claiming to be a 1st Lt. Matthew Scott."

"What? And you're sure it's a kid?"

"Not one hundred percent, sir, but he does sound really young. If I had to take a guess I'd say he couldn't be any more than 18 judging by the sound of his voice."

"Well, let's just put an end to his mystery here and now, shall we?" Reaching over and picking up the handset, Telford pressed the button next to the light indicating which line was on hold. "This is Colonel David Telford. To whom am I speaking?"

"_Colonel! Finally! Thank God! This is Lt. Scott, sir. I've been trying to reach you for the past 15 minutes."_

Telford's eyebrows furrowed in confusion as he listened to the voice on the other end. Strangely enough that Airman was right: the voice did indeed belong to a child. He tried to comprehend the phone call, barely even registering the continuing one-sided phone conversation until he heard his name being called.

"_Colonel Telford? Sir, are you there?"_

"Son, let me stop you there. I happen to know for a fact that Lt. Scott is currently deployed at the moment. And also, for the record, impersonating a military officer is a federal offense. So unless you want to end up with legal action being taken, I suggest you stop this sick joke immediately."

"_Sir, I promise you, this is no joke. I am Matthew Scott. Authentication code one-zero-one-two-one-nine-eight-one. And trust me, sir, I know all too well about the deployment. It's a lot farther than anyone wanted. Far side of the universe far."_

Telford was in shock. Either this kid was telling the truth or somehow a lot over _very_ sensitive information had been leaked. Either way, this situation posed a very _serious_ problem.

"Okay, Lieutenant, let's say that for now, I believe you. Tell me exactly what's going on."

"_Honestly, Colonel, I don't know. One minute I'm using the communication stones to report in, the next thing I know, I'm standing in the middle of a dorm room at some school, with a communication stone on the floor next to me. Other than that, I have no idea where I am or how this happened in the first place."_

* * *

><p>As Matt relayed all he knew about what was going on, he hoped the silence on the other end of the phone meant that his Earth-side CO was processing what he was hearing, and <em>not<em> thinking he was some crazy kid. After a moment, he heard Telford speak again.

"_Okay, lieutenant, this is what we're gonna do. For now, I believe you, but I'm still going to have to verify your story. What I need from you is the number you're calling me from and to see if you can find out anymore Intel on where you are."_

"Yes, sir, uh, just give me a second here." Matt lowered the phone to get a look at the layout. Thankfully it was very simple to figure out how to get the basics down with it. As he navigated through the menu options, he was relieved when he was able to quickly get to the phone's number. "Okay sir, the number is 614-882-5719. But I gotta say, I think the digging around is gonna be the hard part."

"_Just do what you can and keep a low profile until you hear from me."_

"Yes sir."

With that, the conversation ended. Sighing and running his hands through his hair, or rather his body's hands through his body's hair, Matt slightly cringed at the thought of how much hair gel was used judging by the stiffness of the black hair on his head. Taking another look around the room, he pushed off from the bed and began to look around yet again as he searched for anything that could help him find out just exactly where he was.

* * *

><p>Nodding to himself as he wrote the telephone number down, Telford carefully folded the piece of paper he wrote it on and placed it in his pocket. Thinking for a moment, the tapped his hand on wall next to him, before turning to head towards the communications lab. Hastening his pace, he made it to the lab in what some would probably consider a record time. As he walked in, Telford didn't even get the chance to address Major Peterson due to Dr. Lee descending on him like a vulture to fresh prey.<p>

"Colonel! Finally you're here. So apparently we have a problem. It would seem that there's been an incident on Destiny and…"

"Yeah, I already know a few of the details." Telford interrupted him, giving the major a sidelong glance.

"Oh really. Why I am I needed then when everyone already knows what's going on and then when I try to tell them…"

"BILL!" The stunned scientist was pulled out of his mini-rant by Telford's voice. "Oh, right. Sorry. Anyway, Colonel Young wants to see talk with you as soon as possible."

"Which is why I'm here in the first place." He replied, picking up one of the stones from the metal briefcase on the table. Sitting in the chair next to the communications terminal, he closed his eyes and placed the stone onto the tablet as he spoke. "Try not to blow the place up while I'm gone Bill." Fortunately for Telford, the transfer was already in progress, preventing him from hearing the scientist's snide remark. A few seconds later, the colonel opened his eyes and was looking around the damaged communications lab onboard Destiny.

"Colonel Telford, welcome back."

Drawn away from the damage to the computer next to him, David saw Rush who didn't even look up from the computer screen as he spoke.

"Been doing a bit of redecorating Rush?" he asked with a smile, hoping to get under the Scot's skin. Based on his reaction, Telford knew it had worked to some extent when the scientist stopped what he was doing and looked to face him.

"Hilarious. Colonel Young is waiting for you at Eli's quarters."

Without another word, Telford rose from the chair and made his way towards the door. Stopping before leaving, he turned back to look at Rush and couldn't help but notice the strange sight out of the window.

"Colonel Young will explain that as well." Rush said, once again not even looking up from the computer screen. With that, he began making his way through Destiny's corridors towards the Kino dispenser room that Eli had claimed as his own personal living space. Thankfully it wasn't a long trip and within 5 minutes, he could already hear the familiar voice of the young computer geek, along with the voices of the ship's medic, Chloe Armstrong, Camille Wray and his long time friend.

"Everett." He called as he rounded the corner. Colonel Young turned from his position of leaning against the threshold and turn to face the voice.

"David. So glad you could join us."

"Would've been here sooner but a few Homeworld priorities had to be dealt with and it took longer than expected."

"Its okay, David. Things haven't been too crazy lately thankfully. So it's giving us a chance to try and figure out what we know and don't know at this point."

"So what do we have?" He asked, joining the small crowd at Eli's door. Staring past Lt. Johansen, he could see on the monitor the body of Lt. Scott sleeping on the bed in what appeared to be his quarters.

"Well," Eli started, swiveling in the stool to face to two Air Force Colonels. "For starters, Destiny is having to fly through a rather unusual, and not-on-the-records- space storm of some kind which has crippled most of our sensors. Then Destiny tries to kill Matt, or so he claims, and oh, that's not actually Matt apparently."

"He said his name is Blaine Anderson." This time, it was Tamara who spoke up, looking slightly annoyed. "He's only 17 years old and I have to say that moving him was a bad idea in his condition. Although medically speaking, you're lucky I even agreed to let him be moved to Matt's quarters instead of the holding cell you were planning on placing him in."

'Well that explains why she's irritated.' Telford thought to himself as he took in the information. 'Typical doctor's concern.' Mentally, he applauded the young woman on her stance for caring so much for someone she didn't even know, despite the fact that it could have been someone who wanted to kill her.

"TJ, we had to be sure he wasn't going to put you or anyone else in any kind of danger. You know its standard procedure."

"Yes sir." She said with the annoyance still clearly present in her tone.

"Besides, we still need to check his story. Just because he said he's a kid doesn't mean he is. And how he managed to switch with Scott still presents a mystery." Young said as he addressed the group.

"I think I can help with that." David said as all eyes turned to face him. "Right before I got here, we got a call at the Pentagon from a kid claiming to be Lt. Scott. At first I, along with the officer at the reception desk, thought it was a joke. But then he gave me Scott's authentication code and details that if anyone else knew outside of the program, I'd swear we have a leak and a problem." Telford's sharing of what he knew was interrupted by a small outburst of laughter from Eli.

"So what, Matt's a kid again?" he said, still fighting to keep more laughs from escaping. He found it easier to stifle his laughs due to the stern glare he was receiving from both Young and Telford, along with Camille. "Just thought it was funny."

As he slumped into his seat, slightly embarrassed, Telford continued. "Anyway, after hearing this, I'd say his story checks out. Although it still doesn't make any sense. Scott also mentioned the boy had a communication stone. How he got the stone and why the transfer bypassed Homeworld Command should be on the top of the lists."

"Could the mix-up have had something to do with the power surge in the comm lab?" Chloe asked from where she was sitting on Eli's bed.

"Power surge?" Telford asked, looking confused.

"You saw the way the room looked when you arrived, right?" Eli asked.

"You're telling me a power surge did all that? How?"

"We don't know, but we've been experiencing a lot of random malfunctions all across the ship ever since we entered this cloud thing."

"Well, how long until you get out of it?"

"That's a good question." Camille said while unfolding her arms and walking the length of the small room.

"Sensors are being affected by the cloud so we have no idea how long it's going to take before we're through it." Eli answered, turning back to the monitor.

"How about the kid?" Telford asked, trying to find another angle to investigate. "How long until you're able to find out what he knows?"

"With the way Matt's body reacts to the sedatives I gave him, he'll be out for a while longer. But hopefully he'll be awake within the next hour." TJ informed the group while studying the sleeping figure on the screen.

"Well when he wakes up, it's probably best to find out what he knows. Maybe then we can figure out how to solve this mess."

"Maybe Chloe and I should handle that part." Eli said, not looking up from the screen. A small chill creeping up his spine signaled him to turn and face the five pairs of eyes that where staring at him.

"What?" Young asked, breaking the momentarily awkward silence."

"Just hear me out," Eli defended himself. "This is, after all, just a kid we're talking about. Now if you guys go in guns blazing, well, without the guns obviously, you're just gonna make him freak out even more so than what he probably already is. All I'm saying is, considering Chloe and I are the youngest of the crew, it might make it easier for him to open up to us. Show him that we aren't as threatening as we seem and it might be easier to find out what we need to know."

The group took a moment to take in and consider what Eli had just proposed.

"Eli's right." Camille spoke up after another brief moment of silence. "It would be easier for someone so young to have someone they can relate too."

"Alright guys," Telford said, moving from the threshold to stand straight. "Just be careful. I'm gonna head back and see what Scott has found out. I'll check back in when we've got more to go on."

As the informal meeting adjourned and began to break up, TJ stopped in the junction outside of Eli's room and then turned back around and walked up to him.

"If you don't mind Eli, when Blaine wakes up, swing him by the infirmary. I need to make sure he's doing okay."

"Will do." He answered with a grin. Smiling back at her younger friend, she left him to return to monitoring Blaine and made her way back to the infirmary.

* * *

><p>Matt sat on the floor next to the desk, sifting through a bunch of papers he had found. The light on the desk was enough to illuminate the small area he was occupying but dim enough so it wouldn't alert anyone outside the room that he was awake. The last thing he needed was to explain why he was searching the room top to bottom for information.<p>

Almost two hours had passed since his conversation with Colonel Telford and Matt was hoping that he would get some kind of news soon. Leaning his head back against the wall, he began to fight his eyes as a wave of drowsiness kicked in. Glancing at the clock on the wall, Matt was surprised to see that it was only a few minutes past midnight. He was certain that it was later than that, or at least it felt like it should have been later considering everything that was happening. With his head still against the wall, Matt closed his eyes hoping to momentarily rest and give his brain a chance to catch up and process the events of the day. Slowly sleep began to overtake his thoughts but he tried to fight it as he began to drift off.

Just as he was about to fully succumb to the darkness sleep was bringing him, Matt was brought back to full awareness at the sound of the phone on the floor next to him ringing with such intensity that he was sure it was bound to attract attention. Fumbling with the device in his haste, Matt noticed the number calling wasn't one that was registered in the phone's contact list. With his fingers mentally crossed, he prayed it was the call he was waiting on.

"H-hello?"

"_Lt. Scott, it's Colonel Telford."_

"Sir! Am I glad to hear from you!"

"_Were you able to find out anything?"_

"The only useful information I've found out is that I'm at a private school in Westerville, Ohio called Dalton Academy. Other than that, nothing really."

"_Ohio? Of all the random places to end up! Any idea of how the kid got his hands on a communication stone?"_

"No idea sir. But I have found a small metal that looks like it was holding the stone. Plus it's engraved with Ancient, but that's about it."

"_Okay, lieutenant, here's the plan, grab the stone and the box and try to keep a low profile. I'm going to heading your way within a few hours. I'll grab Doctor Lee so he can check over the stone to see what's keeping you Earth-side and to see if there is any way to reverse it."_

"Copy that, sir but I think if I stay here, it may cause more trouble than it's worth. I don't think I can keep coming up with some kind of cover if people start asking questions. I'd suggest if we met somewhere away from this school. That way the chance of me running into someone who knows whoever they think I am is greatly reduced."

"_Good idea, do you have an idea of where?"_

"Well, I found a menu for a restaurant called Breadstix in the nearby city of Lima. It looks like it's about two hours from here and it seems like as good of a place as any to avoid people." Matt had tried to unsuccessfully stifle a yawn and he relayed the information.

"_Lima, huh? I think I know about that city. Or at least it sounds familiar to me anyway. Sounds like a good plan. For now, get some rest and well meet up tomorrow. You're no good to anyone exhausted, lieutenant. I think I have enough to locate the place and we'll head out as soon as we can. Just keep this phone with you at all times and I'll contact you as soon we're in the city limits."_

"Yes sir. Oh, sir, any idea at all from Destiny as to what's going on?"

"_Eli and Rush are still working on figuring it out, but still nothing. Now get some rest, Matthew. That's an order."_

Matt couldn't help but sigh as the call was disconnected. Of course sleep was a welcome idea at the moment but there was just something strange about sleeping in someone else's bed. But the Colonel was right; there wasn't any use in tiring himself out and getting into even more trouble from lack of sleep. Pushing himself up from the floor, Matt paused in front of the mirror and took one final look at himself. The once gelled hair was starting to lose its support and the dark hair was beginning to fall into loose curls above his eyebrows. Pulling off the blazer and tie and placing it on the floor, Matt sat down on the bed and once again rifled through the phone's menu to find the alarm clock. Setting what he believed would be a decent waking time, he placed the phone on the table next to the bed and collapsed back into the soft embrace of the mattress. Within moments of his head hitting the pillow, sleep had fully overtaken his tired body.

* * *

><p>Blaine stared at the ceiling of the room he was in. That was the first thing he had noticed when he woke up: he was no longer in the infirmary with TJ, the young woman who actually made him feel safe in this strange environment. With his hands behind his head, which still hurt but not as bad as it previously did, he lay on the bed in the actually rather spacious room and was trying to come up with some type of logical reasoning for what was happening. Unfortunately for Blaine, his brain wasn't able to come up with anything that even he believed. Although what he believed and didn't believe became irrelevant the moment he saw a reflection staring back at him that wasn't his own. For now, the best he could do now was wait and see what was going to happen and see if it was going to somehow be fixed.<p>

Just as he had started to lose track of how long he had been awake and laying on the bed, Blaine heard a knock on the large metallic doors that lead to the room. Slightly confused he, pushed himself up onto his forearms and stared at the doors.

"Um… come in?" Blaine sat in amazement as he heard a mechanical whirring sound and watched as the doors spread apart, revealing two people. As they entered the room, he was surprised to notice that they couldn't really be that much older than he was. Forcing his body to move into a full sitting position, Blaine just stared for a moment as his two visitors stood in front of him.

"How are you feeling?" The first, a girl with long dark hair, asked him with a concerned smile. Blaine could only continue to stare, taking in her appearance while his brain tried to formulate an unreasonably complex answer for her very simple question. Maybe it was her pink blouse and grey slacks that threw him off. The only other person he'd met so far was military so he was a bit shell-shocked by someone dressed so casually. Finally, he was able to force out an answer.

"Fine…better, I mean. Head's still a little sore and I'm still a bit drowsy from whatever was used to knock me out."

"I would imagine so, Matt _always_ ends up sleeping for hours when he has to take that stuff." The other person, a medium height husky boy, dressed in blue jeans, a navy jacket and a red t-shirt that read 'YOU ARE HERE'. With a smile, the boy extended his hand towards Blaine. "You're Blaine, right? TJ said that what your name was. I'm Eli. And despite the circumstances, it's nice to meet you."

"Thanks." Blaine said, taking his hand and shaking it.

"I'm Chloe." The girl spoke again. "And if Eli doesn't shake your arm off, I'm sure you wouldn't mind as to getting some _fresh air_ so to speak."

Sheepishly, Eli withdrew his hand and turned a little red from once again embarrassing himself.

"Sorry." He muttered. "And, fresh air sounds like a good idea. But first, TJ wants us to swing you by the infirmary so she can check you out. You feel up to it?"

"Uh…Sure." Blaine replied, a little shocked by how nice and casual he was being treated, as if this were an everyday thing. As he moved to the edge of the bed and let his feet hit the floor, he allowed his head to stop spinning before trying to stand up. Unfortunately, the spinning returned when he stood up, threatening to send him crashing back down to the bed. Instantly he felt a pair of hands on each arm, helping to steady his balance.

"Whoa, whoa. Just take it easy. It usually takes awhile for Matt's body to counter the effects of the medicine." Chloe said, he voice trying to soothe any worries Blaine may have had.

"You guys act like this is natural. What's going on?" He asked as soon as he was able to stand on his own.

"We'll explain, I promise." Eli said, placing a hand on his shoulder, more so for moral support than physical. "But first, we need to get you checked out." Both of them gave him a reassuring smile as they lead him out of the room and into the corridor.

Blaine couldn't help but find a simplistic beauty in the rustic colors of his surroundings. Something told him that wherever he was, the place was very old and was once, and still is, a shining jewel of unbeknownst glory. He also noticed that every so often they passed an open door revealing either a singular or group of military personnel or more people dressed as casually as his two escorts. After passing a few corridors he thought were the same as the ones he had previously passed through Blaine spoke up for fear of being lost.

"Um, I hate to ask this but, didn't we just come this way? This looks really familiar."

"Yeah, this ship is like that, I'm afraid." Chloe said, smiling back at him. "Some parts look exactly the same while others take you completely off guard by how different they are from the rest."

"I'm sorry, ship?" Blaine asked once again extremely confused. "So we're on a boat or a submarine of some kind?"

He was completely taken aback by the laughs that came from the two.

"Not exactly." Eli said, sticking his hands in his jacket pockets and turning to look at him. "Like I said, we'll explain. At least the best we can anyway."

Accepting the answer for now, Blaine continued to allow himself to be lead a little farther down the corridor until he caught sight of the slightly familiar infirmary he became somewhat acquainted with earlier. As they entered the room, he noticed the medic, TJ, with her back to the trio taking note of supplies on an empty bed in front of her.

"TJ?" Chloe called out to her as to try and not alarm her.

"Hey guys!" She said with a smile as she turned to face the group. "Glad to see you're awake Blaine. How are you feeling?"

"Better." He answered. Though hearing a voice that wasn't his was a bit unsettling to him. The thought must have shown on his face because he was met with a look of concern from the medic.

"You sure? No side effects from the sedative, pain elsewhere?"

"No, that's not it." Blaine said, fidgeting slightly. "It's just… this is weird, not my face, not my voice but it's me answering. It's really, really…"

"Weird?" Eli finished for him.

"To put it mildly, yes."

"Don't worry, it takes a while to get used to it when it's your first time using the communication stones." TJ assured him with yet another smile, a smile that Blaine was positive could reassure someone in an even worse case than his that everything would be okay. Moving the small tray aside, she then lightly patted the empty bed. "Mind taking a seat?"

Doing as he was asked, he moved and pushed himself up onto the bed, watching as TJ put on a set of gloves before running her hands over the back of his head and down his neck. Blaine couldn't help but feel a bit awkward as he was being watched during the examination process and was really glad that his wasn't a full out physical… or so he hoped.

"So Blaine," Chloe started, trying to break the tension in the room. "How about tell us a little bit about yourself."

"What do you want to know?"

"How about, for starters, what you do for fun." Eli posed.

"Well," he began as TJ finished her physical exam of the back of his skull, "I'm the lead singer for my schools show choir group. That pretty much takes up most of my time when I'm not dealing with school work. Well, that and Kurt."

"Who's Kurt?" Chloe asked, the intrigue clear on her face. Before he could answer, TJ once again grabbed the penlight and switched it on.

"Look straight ahead for me please." As Blaine did as he was instructed, he continued to indulge Chloe and Eli. This gave TJ the opportunity to check his pupillary

"Kurt is my boyfriend." He said, a smile of pride coming to his face as he thought of the wonderful boy came who into his life.

"Boyfriend?" Eli sounded shocked, but then burst into a small fit of laughter. "Matt is gonna have a field day with that one!"

"Eli!" Chloe scolded him. "Not funny!"

Blaine couldn't help but let out a small laugh watching the two bicker as though they were siblings. As the two continued to silently argue, TJ looked at him as she discarded her gloves.

"Well, thankfully you don't have a concussion. But I want you to come see me if you get dizzy or a really bad headache. Other than that and a sore head, I'm giving you a clean bill of health. And now I'll leave you in the capable hands of these two."

"Great!" Eli exclaimed looking directly at Blaine. "Hungry?"

"Um, yeah I am actually."

"Good, we can swing by the mess…" Before Chloe could finish she was interrupted by the crackle of the radio Eli had in his jacket pocket.

"_Eli, this is Young come in."_

"So much for getting something to eat." He sighed as he reached and grabbed the radio. "Go ahead."

"_Would you and Chloe please escort our guest to the bridge. We may have few answers."_

"We're on our way." With an apologetic glance to Blaine, he motioned towards the doorway. Taking the cue, he slid off the bed and started following Chloe back into the corridor. The first part of their trip was a short one, as it didn't take long to reach a doorway, slightly larger than the rest that adorned the hallways. Reaching out her hand and pressing a large button on a panel next to the door, Chloe stepped into the small space once the doors had opened, followed by Blaine and then Eli. Judging from the size, Blaine could only assume that this was actually an elevator.

"This is kinda cool." He said aloud taking in the detailing of the wall panels.

"Well, if you like this," Chloe said with a smirk, "you haven't seen _anything_ yet."

Blaine couldn't help but allow his intrigue to grow. Ever since finding himself in this strange environment, his natural curiosity was constantly at work. Yeah, he was freaked out but still, the design he was observing was nothing like what he had seen before. His thoughts about the ship he was on made the elevator trip seem shorter than what it was. As the doors once again opened, he followed the two into a slightly darker corridor, making their way around a corner and into a large opening. Blaine paused, wide eyed, speechless and nearly breathless at the room he was now in. To say it was magnificent would have been a _huge_ understatement. As he stared at what he assumed was the bridge, Chloe stood in front of him, drawing him out of his amazement. He couldn't help but notice the huge smirks both she and Eli were wearing on their faces.

"Told ya." She said, walking down one of the two sets of steps that lead to a lower part. Following her, he was met by the gaze of an older man who was occupying the center chair. Standing, he stepped off the raised dais the chair was situated on and walked over to meet the trio. Blaine felt a little intimidated by the man, not so much by his height but his eyes and the way he presented himself. To Blaine, he seemed like a man who had seen numerous battles.

"You must be Blaine." The man said with a warm smile, extending his hand to the younger man. "I'm Colonel Everett Young. And despite the circumstances, I'd like to welcome you onboard the Destiny."

"Th-thank you, sir." Blaine replied, still a bit awestruck as he shook the colonel's hand. "I have to say this is a really amazing ship!"

"Well, it has its moments."

"Colonel?" Turning to the source of his summons, Young was met by the glance of one of the other people in the room, a relatively young Asian woman.

"What do you have, Dr. Park?"

"Well, we think we've been able to override the override that has been keeping the Bridge Module from rising."

"We hope." Can another voice from behind the young scientist.

"Shut up Volker!" She scolded the man behind her without even turning to face him. "Anyway, whenever you're ready."

"By all means." The Colonel said taking a step towards the three consoles that lined the front of the room. Blaine watched as Dr. Park took a seat at the middle section and began pressing numerous buttons and switches. A few seconds later, he felt the entire room vibrate slightly and watched, once again awestruck, as the windows that were once obstructed began to slowly reveal part of the truth: Blaine was on a spaceship.

"We-we're on a… _spaceship_?"

"You didn't tell him?" Young turned to ask Eli and Chloe.

"We were… getting to it." Eli said. "Right before you called actually. And you said something about answers."

"We _hope_ we're starting to get answers." Young told him as he swiveled the chair towards an older man at another of the consoles. "Rush?"

"Well, for starters," Blaine couldn't help but notice the thick Scottish accent the man spoke with as he turned to face the group. "You're staring at the source of all the random malfunctions we've been experiencing."

"A, what, a nebula?" Blaine asked, clearly confused by the sight of the swirling multicolored gas-like cloud that was being occupying the full view of the windows.

"It's more like a 'space storm'." Eli corrected. But then he too was struck with confusion. "Wait, how is _this_ the source of our problems?"

"The energy discharges we've been seeing sporadically within the cloud, along with the radiation signatures we've been detecting have been somehow affecting Destiny's systems. Everything from life support to sensors and a lot of other systems that haven't shown any signs of trouble but I've a feeling it's only a matter of time." Rush said.

"And that's all we know?" Chloe said, surprised by the still lack of knowledge that was known.

"Well, we did say _some_ answers." Rush answered, leaning back in the chair. "We're lucky to know this much. And that's about all we can learn for now on this side. As to the answer to our other problem, that seems to have an Earth-side solution."

Silence fell over the occupants of the bridge as they just gazed out the windows, staring as the ship flew through the cloudy surroundings. While everyone else had some kind of answers, Blaine still didn't have any to really satisfy his main curiosity: why and how was he here. Breaking the silence, he cleared his through, causing everyone to turn and look towards him.

"Um, I hate to sound self centered here but, is anyone going to explain _how_ exactly I'm here and why?"

Chloe gave him a half smile of compassion and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Why don't we grab something to eat and then Eli and I will explain what we know."

With a nod, Blaine allowed himself to be led off the bridge and once more journeyed through the ship. The detour through the mess hall proved to be so far one of the most uncomfortable encounters with other crew members he had had so far. The people who continually stared at him as he made his way with a tray of fruits, vegetables and some other food was almost enough to send him cowering into a corner. Thankfully his two new friends picked up on his feelings and led him out into the corridors once again.

"Don't worry." Eli told him as they were walking. "We're going someplace more private, so to speak, so we can chat."

However Blaine's idea of where they were headed wasn't what he was expecting. His idea of 'someplace private' was another room away from the crew members who looked like they wanted to attack him, not yet another spectacular view. As the trio rounded the corner onto the Observation Deck, Blaine nearly dropped his tray as his mouth fell open at the sight before him. While the view on the bridge had been truly amazing, the sigh before him offered a better look at the Destiny. He couldn't help but think of how the shape of the bow reminded him of an arrow as it flew through the air and had to wonder if the designers of the ship actually had that in mind. He didn't realize that he had walked right up to the railing in front of the massive windows, or how long he had been taking in the sight. All he knew was one minute he was met with this incredible sight and the next, he felt Chloe's hands reaching to take his tray from his own slightly trembling hands. The movement startled him as it suddenly snapped him back to reality causing him to jump almost out of his skin.

"Sorry." She told him with an apologetic glance. "But you were standing there for so long I thought you were actually about to drop your plate. Why don't you sit down and we'll explain everything. From the beginning."

Over the course of the next hour, Blaine listened with great intensity as Eli recounted his experience of solving a puzzle in an online video game and then basically being abducted and thrown into the wildest adventure of his life, the Stargate Program, the Stargate itself and what little information he knew about the Ancients who built the gates and Destiny. As Chloe and Eli described the events of the attack on Icarus base, to being thrown to the other side of the universe with no apparent way home, the alien encounters they had experienced, Destiny's mission and the events leading up to the current predicament. Blaine almost couldn't accept what he was listening to. It was like he was suddenly thrown into the most amazing science fiction show ever. And now he was a part of it.

"So for the past 10 months, you guys have been literally fighting for your lives in one way or another?" he asked, slowly taking a bite of what he believed was celery.

"Yeah, pretty much." Eli answered, leaning back in his chair.

"Wow." Was Blaine's only response. After a moment of thinking he realized there was one other thing he needed to know. "There's something else. I keep hearing about these 'communication stone' things. What exactly are they?"

"Crap! How could we have forgotten the stones?" Eli wondered as he shot straight up in the chair, looking at Chloe. "So basically the Ancients had this device that allows you to swap bodies with someone over vast distances of space. The device itself works by placing these small stones onto it and connecting with someone on the other end with a similar device."

"Small stone?" Blaine asked, thinking back to the anniversary gift from Kurt. "Purpleish, egg shaped, and symbols on the top and on both sides?"

"Yeah, exactly." Chloe said, shock and confusion showing on her face. "How'd you know?"

"Kurt gave me one as a gift for our one month anniversary. He said he and his best friend Mercedes found it while shopping at an antique store."

"An antique store? Really?" Eli asked, taking mental notes.

"Yeah. We both thought it was some kind of elegant paperweight." Blaine explained. "But, how did _I_ end up getting here if I don't have access to the other half of what is needed to switch?"

"We don't know… yet anyway." Eli told him, trying to offer any kind of support he could. "But we're hoping to figure that part out really soon."

"Wow." Blaine tried to process it all, before his natural compassion took over. "I can only wonder what Lt. Scott is going through at the moment. Especially given the circumstances."

Eli and Chloe couldn't help but laugh a little at the thought. Just as the conversation was about to take a more humorous, the sound of the bulkhead leading into the observation deck closing and locking filled the spacious room.

"Seriously? _Again?_" Eli got up and walked to the door panel and pressed the button to activate it, but was only met with the sound of the controls not responding. After a moment, he began to rapidly and furiously pound the button, so much so that Blaine thought it was eventually going to break.

"Eli!" Chloe scolded him as she stood up and walked into the center of the room. "Breaking the lock _isn't _going to help!"

"What's going on?" Blaine asked, moving beside Chloe.

"Ever since we entered this cloud or storm or _whatever_ it is, these kinds of things have been happening." She explained. "Matt and Eli were almost sucked into space because of it. But we thought the malfunctions had calmed down."

"Well, apparently they have chosen _this_ inopportune time to start up again." The frustration and aggravation were very obvious in Eli's voice as he took a few steps back from the door and grabbed his radio from his pocket. "Rush, this is Eli, come in."

"_Good, Eli, I was just about to call you. We could really use you on the bridge._" The Scot replied.

"Well, that may be a problem considering I'm now locked on the observation deck."

"_What? All systems seem to be operating normally, there's no indication of a malfunction anywhere."_

"Well, the lack of a malfunction indication is a malfunction in itself. Can you see about opening the doors please?"

"_Alright, stand by. I'll see what I can do._"

As Rush cut out, Eli gave the radio a semi-hateful glance and leaned is head against the bulkhead. Not really being able to help in this situation, Blaine returned his attention to the windows to take in the sights once more. As he turned, however, he thought he saw something dark looming in front of the ship through the clouds. He was about to dismiss it as a trick of the eye after it disappeared but quickly disregarded that thought as he once again saw the large shape momentarily reappear before being hidden once again.

"Guys?" he called their attention as he walked closer to the railing. "I think there's something out there."

Pulling away from the door, both Eli and Chloe quickly joined Blaine at the windows, trying to make out anything that resembled an object. After a few minutes of nothing, Eli turned to Blaine.

"Are you sure? I mean, what did it look like?"

"I'm not sure, I couldn't really get a good look at it."

"You don't think it's another of whatever we hit earlier do you, Eli?"

"Who knows. I hope not, that's the last thing we need." As the trio continued to look, Blaine squinted trying to make out anything distinct within the swirling chaos that lay before them. Soon, he could once again make out the dark shapes drifting between the clouds.

"There!" he pointed. A moment later, both Chloe and Eli were looking exactly where he was indicating.

"Yep, there is definitely something out there." Chloe said, as she tried to get a better idea of what it was. Looking towards Eli, she immediately began to worry as she saw the troubled look on his face.

"Oh no!" Eli paled as he realized what was directly in front of Destiny's path.

"Eli, what is it?" Blaine asked moving away from the railing and closer to the young man. Without answering, Eli kept his gaze locked on whatever it was outside and reached for his radio.

"Rush come in."

"_Eli, we're still working on trying to get the door open so if you'll just be a little more patient… "_

"Forget the damn door!" Rush was cut off before he could even finish explaining the progress. "The sensors, are they picking up anything?"

"_No, why?"_

"Because we have a Drone Command ship directly in front of Destiny. And we're heading straight for it."

"_What? Are you absolutely positive, Eli?"_

Right before he was about to verify what he saw, Chloe placed her hand on his shoulder, drawing his attention back to the window.

"Eli…"

Eli thought he was going to have a heart attack as he saw what she and Blaine were staring at. Forcing his body to work, Eli pulled the radio to his face once more.

"You better add 'we're screwed' to today's agenda because we're not looking at one command ship. We're looking at two." Letting his arm fall to his side, the trio watched as the ever growing shape slowly diverged from one mass to two masses, followed by the appearance of hundreds of smaller forms being released from the larger ones.

* * *

><p>Okay, I probably could've have ended this chapter sooner (and you can probably tell where) but I didn't feel like there was enough going on... well, at least for a decent cliff haner anyway. If that even makes any sense! haha Also, sorry for the mistakes, like I said earlier, I have having issues trying to get this into words and I tried to go back and correct what I could.<p>

So a few interesting tidbits: 1) Not that anyone would, but PLEASE don't try calling that number looking for Darren/Blaine. You're only gonna get the McDonalds in Westerville! haha 2) Lt. Scott's Authorization Code he used is actually Brian Jacob Smith's birthday. I don't know what the actual code would have been because we didn't hear it in the show... at least I don't think we did. Anyway, I think it's more fun my way! haha

I'm hoping it's not going to be as long before I update again, but with life, you neve know. Next chapter is going to see more of the Glee guys in it. Sorry it's taking so long. Also, if I haven't mentioned, this is going to be a series. At least 3 stories with a 4th being a total crack fic. I mean, it will fit with this "universe" but some of the concepts that I've thought out are totaly crap...well, crap-ish. But anyway, original point to this: I want to Bring Karofsky in (other than a mention in the next chapter) but not sure how. I have thought about how to bring him in in the 4th story but.. still working that out. I really want to give the "new" Dave a bit of a spotlight but am still trying to figure out how with how I'm taking this story soon. Anyway, just a heads up with that, and like I said, check my profile for a few "goodies" :D Until next time! :D


End file.
